Obito's Journey
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: This story is finished, for details skip to chapter 20. After being left behind at Kannabi Bridge, Obito is saved and is unable to return to Konoha. Unhappy with not being able to return home, he tries to make the best of his situation.
1. Chapter 1: Unable to Return Home

Chapter 1: Unable to Return Home

Pain. Searing, crushing, pain. That was all the boy felt at the moment. Blackness was all he saw, the memories right before his left eye was taken from him. The eye that he gave away as a present to his teammate because he had yet to give him one and it was all he could give because his right side was crushed by that giant bolder. Who knew that the boy would die like this, alone, with no one around, all his precious people had to leave him behind because he was behind enemy lines and they needed to get away quickly.

 _So this is what death is like,_ thought the young Konoha shinobi as he lay there underneath the bolder, his consciousness slipping from his weak grasp. The last thing he felt was warmth before he slipped in unconsciousness.

When the young boy woke up in a bright room on a soft mattress.

"Wh-where am I?" the boy asked to no one confused as to why he was here, "Am I dead?"

" _You're awake! Finally! I thought you were going to sleep forever!"_ yelled a high pitched voice that was in the Konoha shinobi's face. Startled the boy yelped,

"Ah! Where are you?! Are you a ghost?!"

" _I'm not ghost silly."_ The voice giggled, then with a realization, _"Oh, that's right you can't see me right now. Is this better?"_ asked the girlish voice as a small pink floating cat appeared in front of the shinobi's face startling him even further.

"AAAAAHHHH! What are you?!"

" _I am Mew, and I am a Pokémon you silly swanna."_ Giggled Mew, confused the injured shinobi tentatively asked,

"What's a Pokémon?"

" _A Pokémon is a creature such as me, although I think you would compare us to your animals on your continent. However unlike your animals we are sentient like your summon creatures."_ Replied Mew as she floated to the door, _"Follow me, Arceus would like to see you."_

"But, I can't. I don't have my right leg." The shinobi replied with sadness lacing his words. Mew looked confused for a second and flew back to the bed ridden boy,

" _Are you sure? Because that looks like a leg to me, same with the arm,"_ pointing to the individual limbs with her tail in the process. With a cautious left hand the boy touched his right leg and right arm, making sure that what the floating pink cat was saying was true. Sure enough they were both real, with these strong emotions at work he started to tear up. With his other surprise being that his left eye was back to.

"Wha- why is my left eye here? I gave this to Kakashi before, before—"he trailed off.

" _That is something that Xerneas will explain to you when we meet him, follow me please."_ Replied Mew as she once again flew to the door waiting for the young shinobi to get out of bed and stand on his new leg. Not thinking of anything else he pushed himself up into a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Taking a few deep breathes to prepare himself to stand on both feet again; he pushed off the bed and stood up. He wobbled a bit from probably laying in the bed for who knows how long before waking up in this strange room.

Taking a few shaky steps to the door where Mew was waiting and followed Mew out the door and down the hallway. It took a few stumbles and wall hugging before he got a rhythm for walking again and smoothly followed behind the happy, giggly cat like Pokémon as she did small summersaults in the air. The boy took this time to quietly observe the hallway; it had paintings of other magnificent creatures that he could only guess were Pokémon as well. The paintings ranged from spectacular battles before giant Pokémon and mundane life of the average person.

While he was admiring the works of art he bumped into Mew when she had stopped abruptly in front of a giant ornate door that had four spheres etched into it depicting four Pokémon. _"Arceus is in there, he wants to talk with you in private so I'll see you around Obito."_ Mew said as she started to float away from the door in the opposite direction.

Stunned Obito could only stutter, "Wha? H-how did you know my name? I never gave it to you."

Mew turned around and gave a knowing smile; _"I'm a psychic type."_ was the simple answer as she once again turned invisible and flew away, leaving the flustered boy behind to open the door to Arceus. Tucking his confusion away for the moment Obito steeled his resolve and pushed the gigantic doors open only to enter a spectacular room. The room looked like the cosmos, galaxies and stars littering the space. It was so beautiful that Obito could only walk in slacked jawed at what he was seeing. But when he looked into the center of the room there stood an impressive white deer like creature with a sort of golden halo around its middle.

" _I see that you are finally awake young Obito."_ Came the deep regal voice of what Obito could only assume to be Arceus.

"Uh, yeah, but why am I here? Why am I alive? The last thing I remember was dying during my mission." Obito asked, still confused as to how he was alive at all, and because having one side of your body completely crushed by a giant bolder that somehow missed the right side of the face. Arceus could only chuckle at his statement,

" _No you were not dead, not yet anyway. If I would not have intervened then you surely would have died. In fact if Xerneas did not spend so much time healing you then Yveltal surely would have taken you to the Underworld."_

"Xerneas? Yveltal? Who are they?"

" _Xerneas is the Pokémon of Life and Yveltal is the Pokémon of Destruction, together they keep the balance of life and death. But enough about that, as it stands I am sending you beyond the barrier that I, Xerneas and Yveltal put up around your part of this world."_ Arceus said becoming serious as he said this.

"Send me, send me away? Why?! I want to go home! I want to see Bakashi, Rin, and Minato-sensei again!" shouted Obito in indignation at not getting a choice.

Arceus gained a look of cold anger at Obito's words, _"This is not about what you want Child, this about the fate of world."_

"I don't care! I want to go home to Konoha, so send me back!" demanded Obito as his anger started to flare and his Sharingan activated his left eye with two tomoe and the right with one.

" _ENOUGH!"_ shouted Arceus tired of Obito's tantrum, the effect was immediate in Obito shutting up and staring wide eyed at the massive god like Pokémon standing in front of him. _"I would have given you the choice to go back to your homeland if I could. But there are forces there that were and are waiting to take advantage of you, Obito Uchiha."_ Arceus stated in a steely voice that had the young 13 year old frozen on the spot.

"Wh-what do you mean?" squeaked Obito trying to find his voice after being reprimanded.

Arceus gave a small sigh and turned away from the boy that stood in front of him and looked into the cosmic mess that surrounded them, _"There is a man in your continent that planned on using you to fulfill his despicable dream that his decrepit self cannot achieve. He should have died decades ago and yet he still defies Yveltal by using something that was not his to continue to survive."_ Arceus pauses for a minute leaving the young Uchiha to want the god like Pokémon to continue.

"Why can't you just get rid of him then? You know like, smite him where he stands." Suggested Obito in his naïveté.

" _It is not that simple young Uchiha, we Mythical and Legendary Pokémon cannot interfere with the lives of mortals unless absolutely necessary. We are only supposed to guard and watch over you mortals while you try to find your way through your lives. This situation should never have happened in the first place, but it could not be helped. To help the majority we had to take you from your sealed off continent and will have to send you beyond the Barrier into the Regions outside your continent."_

"What do you mean by use me?"

" _According to Dialga you would have been tortured in the mind to break you so that you would follow in that old man's footsteps and take over his plan when he, what's that phrase that mortals use? Oh yes, kick the bucket. Essentially you would have been his slave."_

Obito was silent for minutes trying to process the amount of information that the god like being in front of him had given him. The fact that he was not allowed to return home was a hard enough pill to swallow, but also being told that he would have been a slave to whoever Arceus seemed to despise was enough to make Obito actually think.

"If, if I go with what you have said then, then what would happen to my home? To my friends?" asked Obito softly as he looked down at his feet.

Arceus' voice softened at Obito's question knowing that that would have been his number one concern, _"They will be safe, although,"_ Obito looked up with tears forming in his eyes, _"You being away may stop how he originally goes about his plan, taking you away will hopefully deter him until he dies."_

The tears that had been forming in Obito's obsidian eyes finally spilled over falling down his face in rivers.

"So this means that I will never see them again in order to protect them?" Obito asked choking up towards the end of his sentence.

Arceus shook his head lightly as he gained a calming aura about him, _"No, you will see them again but it may take some time. But think of it this way the next time you see them you can tell them all about your adventures and how strong you are."_ Soothed the ancient god like Pokémon.

This brought a smile to Obito's tear stained face and the young teen gave a slight nod.

"You may leave Obito, I will let you rest tonight and tomorrow I will send you away. There will be someone waiting for you outside to take you to the dining hall for something to eat." Instructed Arceus as Obito turned and left the cosmic like room.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Thoughts**

Obito lay on his back staring up at the ceiling of his temporary room. He was dressed in generic PJs and was feeling a little better after the warm shower, which oddly enough was fully stocked with toothpaste, a toothbrush, mouthwash, shampoo, and shower gel. The events of what happened since he woke up in this peaceful place playing over and over in his mind. The pain in knowing that he would not see his friends and comrades for a long time almost physically hurt him.

The events of meeting Arceus and dinner going repeating in his head making Obito get upset over his situation all over again.

 _As he exited the cosmic like room that Arceus resided in he came face to face with an almost seven foot purple bipedal cat like Pokémon. But right now Obito was not in the mood to be his normal happy go lucky self and just gave the taller Pokémon a blank stare._

"Hey kid, Mew said I was the one taking you to the dining hall." _Came the same way of telepathic communication that Arceus and Mew had when speaking to him._

" _Sure." Was the simple but apathetic answer._

"My names Mewtwo by the way, what's yours kid?"

" _Obito." Was the muttered answer_

 _Mewtwo sighed as they both walked down the long corridors to the dining hall,_ "Look kid, I know about it alright." _Obito's head shot up and looked at the bipedal cat like Pokémon,_ "I have no idea how you are feeling, but if it was me I would be downright pissed. But you also have to look at it from Arceus' perspective, it was either leave things be and watch as a pure hearted person commit atrocious acts and think that the end result of some crack pot scheme justify his sins, or, take a leap of faith and interfere with the way events are supposed to happen and take you who is basically the catalyst for everything and place you somewhere else outside of His sphere of influence."

 _Obito was silent as he listened to Mewtwo speak listening intently to the Legendary's explanation of why this was happening. Sure Arceus had explained to him why this was happening but, he did not have the same bluntness that Mewtwo seemed to posses when explaining it._

 _Obito gave a sigh of dejection, "I guess when you say it like that then it does make a lot of sense. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that I am being forced to abandon my friends and comrades." Said Obito as his words had a bit of bite towards the end._

"I know if I had to abandon my fellow clones then that would practically kill me. But you, Obito Uchiha, will not be abandoning them. In any case you will be saving them a lot of heartbreak in the future." _Mewtwo said comforting the young boy,_

" _Clones?"_

"Mhmm, when I was created I was not the only clone being made. Sure I was the more important one but not the only clone. There were four other clones with me, a bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle, and a little girl named Amber."

 _Mewtwo's face gained a nostalgic look as he recalled the memories from when he was younger, and then it suddenly turned sad._

" _What happened?"asked Obito wondering why Mewtwo's face suddenly turned sour compared to the happiness that was on his face a moment before._

"Something went wrong and Amber died." The mood suddenly turned darker but as Mewtwo paused, clearly thinking about some hard memories, Obito did not want to interrupt. "The others started to die as well, but the scientists were able to put them in stasis before they could die. But me. I was devastated; I think I almost destroyed the lab in my grief before they were able to put me under."

" _What happened next?"_

 _Mewtwo sighed,_ "Let's just say that after I woke up years later I did something that I regret and glad that it never went too far."

 _Obito wanted to know more but the way that Mewtwo was acting right now he just left it at that, so he decided to ask something that had been bugging him since he had met with Arceus and Mew._

" _Are there any more Pokémon like you?" asked Obito curiously as he and Mewtwo headed to the table with the deer._

"Me? No, I am a clone of Mew that some less savory people made in a lab. But there are other Mythical and Legendary Pokémon."

" _What's the difference?" asked Obito as he took a plate and started to fill it with the different foods that adorned the center of the table._

"Mythical Pokémon are those that are hardly ever seen or heard about and Legendary Pokémon is those that, as the name suggests, have legends about them. But they have been sighted on numerous occasions."

 _They were silent for a few minutes while Obito quelled the rumbling of his hungry stomach; no doubt hungry from who knows how long it has been since Obito had eaten anything. this fact brought a thought to the 13 year old that was taking a bite out of his rather large piece of steak. Making sure to swallow his food before talking he asked,_

" _How long have I been unconscious Mewtwo?"_

 _The aforementioned Pokémon stopped in his chewing of a sitrus berry swallowed his mouthful of fruit to answer the young Uchiha's inquiry._

"I think it's been about two weeks." _And the purple cat went back to his fruit._

 _But there was something that had been bothering Obito since he woke up, and that was the mystery of how he had his right arm and left eye. When he clearly remembers having his right side of his body crushed under a big ass boulder and giving away his left eye to Kakashi before he urged his friends to leave him behind and continue the mission that they had been given._

 _Deciding to ask Mewtwo about it he asked about Xerneas while he was in the process of adding some fruits and vegetables to his plate._

" _Whose Xerneas Mewtwo? Whenever I ask about my injuries I'm always told to talk to Xerneas about them. But I have no idea who that is and what he looks like."_

"Xerneas is right over there." _Mewtwo said as he pointed to the biggest deer that Obito had ever seen. It must have been at least 10 feet tall._

 _Gaping at the Pokémon that had healed him Obito glanced at the Pokémon sitting next to Xerneas. It was even bigger than the 10 foot deer. If Obito had to guess Xerneas looked to be about half of the vulture like Pokémon's height._

"It is rude to stare young man." _Came the soothing voice of Xerneas as he caught sight of Obito's stares._

 _Obito looked away sheepishly, "Sorry."_

"No matter. I bet your wondering how you have some new limbs and your eye."

 _That brought Obito's attention back to the rainbow deer and nodded._

"Well first I had to stop the bleeding and heal your major injuries first such as your one punctured lung and collapsed lung, tricky business that was. Then your head injuries were next and that wasn't as bad as your lungs. We had to amputate your crushed arm because that was too far gone, unfortunately. But, after that your other injuries were a breeze to heal."

 _Obito was a bit disturbed at how bad his injuries were, and yet not all that surprised considering he had been crushed by a freaking boulder._

" _But how do I have my arm and eye if you had to amputate? And I gave my eye to a friend, so how did you fix that?" interrupted Obito._

"Patience, I was just getting to that. But essentially we flash cloned them."

" _What?"asked Obito, clearly confused about the terminology and not understanding what Xerneas had just said._

" _Let me explain. We took the cells of your arm and eye and made a bubble around each of the collection of cells. Within the bubbles I had poured some of my life giving powers to encourage the cells to grow into a new arm and the same for the eye. But that would have taken too long to let them grow on their own, so Celebi was kind enough to isolate the inside of the bubbles and make time speed up only in the bubbles. And then when they were done we took them from the bubbles and reattached them to your person."_

 _Obito did not understand most of what Xerneas has said so he just nodded anyway not understanding the intricacies but getting the gist of it. That which being that they used their powers to make him a new arm and eye. But the day's events finally caught up to the young shinobi and Obito let out a long yawn._

 _Xerneas chuckled, "I think it's time for you to go to bed Obito."_

 _Obito only nodded his head in agreement, and from there Mew took him back to his room. The one being the one that he woke up in earlier._

And that is where Obito is now, lying on his bed thinking about the day's events and what it means for him.

 _Tomorrow their sending me to somewhere in the Regions who knows how far away from everyone. I wonder what they are doing right now._ Thought Obito , _they probably already had my funeral and I bet the rest of the Uchiha Clan don't even miss me, maybe Shisui but nobody else._ Obito thought darkly as he finally drifted off to sleep, although he didn't dream about anything that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Professor

**Chapter 3: Enter the Professor**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAB?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" screamed the old man in a brown trench coat, with gravity defying white hair, and a very long white mustache and mutton chops. Obito looked stunned as he was trying to stutter out answer for the enraged old man in front of him.

"I, I'm Obito, Uchiha Obito. I was just talking to Arceus and then I showed up here." It was the truth, although it was so farfetched that it might as well been a lie. But the old man looked skeptical and narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Is that so? Then prove it young man, before I call the cops."

Scared shitless even further Obito gave his story that was even more farfetched than the previous answer. Essentially the fear just made him spill everything that had happened in the past two days since he woke up to Mew in his face. Throughout it all however, instead of having a look of disbelief at the absurd story the man just kept a blank face. At the end of it he finally gave his opinion on the matter.

"So you are the one that they told me was coming then?"

"Uhhhh… yes?" was the uncertain answer that Obito gave the man in front of him. The old man gave an irritated sigh, almost as if he has dealt with this sort of thing before and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Believe it or not this is not the first time that this has happened to me. Why they think that I am qualified for this I will never know."

"Uhh… what?" confusion coating the words that summed up what Obito was thinking.

"Let's go up stairs and we'll talk there, follow me." The old man said as he led the young man up to the living area on the second floor. While he was leading Obito up stairs Obito took a mental note about his clothing attire. It was strange that he didn't take notice of this earlier, when it should have been one of the first things he thought of when he woke up in the Legendaries palace. But considering that all the other events happened so close together that it really was not a surprise that he had not thought of this earlier. But as Obito quickly looked over himself he noticed that his outfit was fixed, and that he looked like before the disastrous mission at Kannabi Bridge, minus the goggles though much to his disappointment and irritation.

When they reached the living space up stairs the old man gestured for Obito to sit on one of the couches.

"Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Water?" the old man asked as he took off his trench coat giving Obito sight to his outfit, a white button up shirt, red tie, a blue sort of sweater vest, black slacks, and grey shoes.

"Water would be fine thanks." With the answer from his guest the gruff old man went to the kitchen to get their beverages. When he came back and handed Obito his glass of water he sat down and introduced himself to the young trainer to be.

"My name is Theodore Rowan and I am the most prominent Pokémon professor here in the Sinnoh Region."

"Yeah, see I have no idea where that is or what Pokémon are in general."

"What do you mean you don't know what Pokémon are? Surely Arceus or someone should have told you when you were there." Rowan asked.

Obito just shook his head, "Nope, they didn't tell me about any of that."

Rowan sighed in annoyance at the situation, "Of course they didn't, wonderful."

"So what did you mean that this has happened to me before?"

"About 15 years ago a family with their 9 year old son and 13 year old daughter and some of their other family, I recall them saying something about a brewing war, came from beyond the Barrier. For some reason, the Legends thought that I would be a great choice to help acclimate them to life here and to one of peace and not have to worry about the threat of war that seemed to have been brewing slowly there." Explained Rowan as he took a sip of his tea. "Now, to my knowledge they live in Sunnyshore City now."

"That's cool, but what does this have to do with me?" Obito asked quizzically.

"It has everything to do with you. You're what 10?"

"13."

"Then you need a crash course in how things are done here and about Pokémon in general. So you will be staying here at my lab for at least a month or however long you decide to stay so that you may learn the basics and not make a complete fool out of yourself when you leave for your Journey."

"Uuuugh! I thought I was done with Academy stuff!" Obito groaned in exasperation, while Rowan gave him this pointed look.

"Well then since you do not wish to learn this, then I suppose that you want to make a fool out of yourself and practically tell the world you are not from around here to add to your embarrassment. And get in trouble with the law when you try to catch Pokémon without a Pokémon Trainer's License." Rowan snidely commented. What the old professor said struck a chord with the shinobi and Obito gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess your right about that. So you said it would take a month to learn?"

"Well it might take less give or take how well you learn and retain the material, and all of it is practical anyway to at least to get by. Besides, I was wondering why you wanted to be here."

"It really wasn't my choice to be here. If I was able to I would leave first thing to go home to my friends, but they said something about thwarting some old man's schemes about something. They didn't really specify what they were they just said I was the catalyst to start everything that would happen and decided to interfere with my life." Stated Obito.

"Hmm, that's odd they normally let things fall where they may. Must have had some major consequences to have interfered." Rowan said muttering to himself

But Obito didn't hear him and just sat there a little uncomfortable at the sudden bout of silence as Rowan was lost in his thoughts. Finally Obito could sit still anymore and began fidgeting in his seat, this brought Rowan out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand with Obito sitting across from him. Looking at his watch the professor found that it was only 10 o'clock in the morning, sighing the aged professor looked to his temporary charge.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Uhhh, yeah actually. They made me have breakfast before they sent me here."

"Well we still have the rest of the day to do things so you might as well get started with reading." Said Rowan as he headed to one the bookshelves to pick up a series of different books.

But the young Uchiha made a face at the prospect of studying, sure he did his fare share of studying in the Academy but to him he seemed to learn more through doing than reading. When the aged professor put the stack of books on the coffee table Obito had this look of slight horror and looked at the old man in fear.

"I have to read all of these?" whined Obito as he picked one up and started flipping through the pages.

Rowan shook his head, "This is just to start. You need to memorize the 18 different types of Pokémon, their various strengths and weaknesses, Pokémon move types, Pokémon moves, the major towns and cities of Sinnoh; technology is a big one as well."

As Professor Rowan listed off more and more things that Obito needed to know about it felt like he was being crushed by the boulder again because of all the weight he was feeling from such a daunting task.

"Uhhh… Professor?"

"What is it?"

"How many Pokémon are there?"

"Hmm… if I remember right there are about 721 different Pokémon species."

"What?!" squawked Obito in disbelief, "Do I need to know all of them?"

"No, no." Rowan waved off, "That is what a Pokémon Journey is for, for you to discover different Pokémon, build bonds with those you catch and people along the way, and to find yourself."

Obito's interest peaked at the mention of a Pokémon Journey, "What's a Pokémon Journey?"

"I believe I just gave a description of what it is, but depending on the Region it varies when someone is able to get a Pokémon License to go out into the world to explore and fins themselves." Explained the professor.

"There are age restrictions?"

"Yes. Here in Sinnoh the age in which a potential trainer can take their License test is 10, but you will learn about this later the first thing I want you to do is memorize these charts." Rowan said as he took out two charts that were in between the pages of one of the books on the coffee table.

"Now if you need me I will down in my lab." Said Rowan as he headed back downstairs back to his lab.

Obito took the charts and looked at them, one of them was a list of all of the Pokémon types, and the other was a chart of their respective strengths and weaknesses. He gave a resigned sigh at memorizing so much information when he knew he was probably going to forget most of it and act like an idiot anyway, but nonetheless he got started memorizing the list of types.

It was about an hour later when Obito's straining concentration finally snapped and he couldn't looked at either the chart, list of types, or even one of the books any longer. It was a nice day outside and he couldn't stand sitting around reading any longer. So he tested the feel for his chakra, which felt a little unused since it had been about two weeks since he had last used it. But it didn't take very long to get the feel of it again, he opened one of the windows that was facing the forest out back and jumped.

When he struck the ground he immediately did a front roll to make sure that he did not put too much pressure on his joints from the height that he had jumped from. From there he took off into the forest taking in the feel of nature that surrounded him at every turn. When he stopped to look around the trees may not have been as big as the ones from his homeland, but they were big enough to give the young shinobi the comfort of home in this strange new land.

It wasn't long before some of the native Pokémon decided to come out. Although they were a little nervous at the sight of a human in their forest the human exuded a kind aura that made them gravitate towards him. The first to do this however was a rather brave yellow mouse like Pokémon with a lightning bolt shaped tail that ran right up to the boy that was sitting under a tree.

"Pika?"

This got Obito's attention and looked to his left where the sound came from, only to see a foot tall mouse. Obito gave a kind smile and held out his hand to the strange Pokémon for it to get his scent and to show that he wasn't a threat. The Pikachu sniffed the offered hand and rubbed its head against the boy's hand.

"Cha."

This seemed to encourage the others to come out of hiding and soon Obito was surrounded by a plethora of forest dwelling Pokémon from a smaller version of the yellow mouse to what looked like a giant beaver mouse thing with a stupid look on its face. Sitting underneath in shade of the tree and the warmth of the afternoon sun made Obito sleepy and he fell asleep with a Pikachu at his side with various other Pokémon.

It wasn't until twilight did Obito wake up from his nap, although he was still tired for some reason. He looked around and saw that most of the Pokémon that were there when he fell asleep had left at some point. The only one to still be there was the yellow mouse that had come up to him first. As he began to stand up he woke up the Pokémon next to him in the process, the Pokémon gave a long yawn and looked up at the boy.

As Obito started to head back to Professor Rowans lab the Pokémon started to follow him. When Obito noticed this he turned around and crouched down to the Pokémon's eye level.

"You can't come with me buddy you have to stay here. I'm not a trainer so I can't take you with me."

The Pikachu's ears drooped in sadness as its eyes reflected how it was feeling. The sight tugged at Obito's heart at seeing such a cute but sad sight and turned to leave before he could give in to the cute Pokémon.

When Obito climbed through the window at the lab he found a frazzled old man pacing in the living room. When Professor Rowan caught sight of Obito he immediately rushed to the boy.

"Where have you been?! I leave you to study and when I come back up to see how you were doing you were gone and the window was open! What if you were hurt?! I would have had no way of knowing and could not have helped you!"

"I'm fine old man! I just couldn't take sitting in one place studying for so long. So I went for a walk and took a nap under a tree." Obito said in annoyance, "Anyway can't do anything about it now can we?"

The old man sighed, "I guess you're right. I bet your hungry then?"

At the mention at food Obito's stomach rumbled in agreement with Rowans question. After they had eaten Rowan had pulled out the couch bed for Obito to sleep on, and as he lay on the bed Obito could not help but think about his friends and when he might see them again.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Assistant

**Chapter 4: Meet the Assistant**

It was about 6:25 A.M. when Obito woke up the next morning groaning as he sat up bleary eyed and tired. He threw the blanket off of him and stood up and looked at himself in slight disgust. _Ugh, when was the last time my clothes were washed… wait, when was the last time I showered?_ He asked himself in a state of self disgust with himself for not keeping up with basic hygiene, and then he remembered, _wait no, I took a shower yesterday when I was still with the Legendaries._

As he was thinking about the last time he showered he removed the bed sheets from the pullout bed and put them off to the side and put the couch back together. Then he headed to Rowans kitchen, hoping to raid it for cereal or something. But when he walked in he was greeted to the professor sitting at the small table in the kitchen reading the newspaper and having a cup of coffee. The old professor glanced at him,

"Morning Obito, cereal is atop the fridge, milk is on the second shelf in the fridge, bowls are in top right cupboard, and spoons are in the drawer by the sink." Greeted the old man, as if reading the thoughts of the half asleep boy, without saying anything other than a grunt of thanks headed to the places specified to make his breakfast. As he sat down at the small table with his meager breakfast Rowan told him what they were going to be doing for the day.

"I have some research that needs to be finished today so I want you to continue to memorize the types and their weaknesses, also today we will be going over some of the technology that Sinnoh has." By this time Obito had woken up enough to be cognizant to what was being said to him and nodded in agreement as he was chewing his cereal and took a sip of his glass of milk.

As it was both remained in comfortable silence as they either had their coffee while reading or eating breakfast. But as the former Konoha Nin was washing his dirty dishes something popped into his head,

"Hey Rowan."

"Mm?"

"What am I going to do about clothes? I can't just wear the same thing day in and day out." The professor thought about the question for a second,

"Well typically a trainer would get a certain amount of start up money from the Pokémon League for the start of their Journey, but since you are neither in the system as a citizen or Pokémon trainer yet then I will just give you some money to buy yourself the essentials at this point in time." Was the answer that Obito was given, "Anyway, it's time to head down to the lab to get started for the day and time for you to start reading." He said as they headed down the stairs to the lab, when they reached the bottom Rowan went to the bookshelf filled with books and took about five books from various shelves and gave them to the 13 year old.

When they made it down to the lab Obito took his stack of reading material outside to read under the shade of one of the trees by the edge of the forest. While he was reading comfortably he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, but shrugged it off. When he grew bored of sitting in one place to read he decided to make it interesting by using chakra to stand vertically on the trunk of the tree and continue to read. This was he was able to get some chakra control training in with also learning about his new environment.

He had to stop this after a while so that way he wouldn't use up all of his chakra and drive himself into chakra exhaustion, which at home would have been a one way ticket to the hospital. While here he wasn't too sure if these people knew what chakra even was, when he finally decided to see what they were going to do for lunch it was about 2:00 in the afternoon.

Marking where he left off with a leaf he plucked from a branch to mark where he left off and brought his books back into the lab. When Obito entered the lab he found the Professor standing by a table looking at a microscope and looking away to take notes on whatever he was doing.

"Hey Professor, what's for lunch?"

"In a bit boyo, I just need to finish my notes on these cells and then you can go get lunch with my assistant."

"Assistant?"

"Yes, she's an eager one, but she still needs to learn that there is more to life than sitting in a stuffy room all day otherwise she will miss the important things in life." Rowan said as he looked away to write something else in his notebook. Confused about the fact that the old professor has an assistant, so he asked.

"If you have an assistant then where is she?" finished with his notes Rowan closed his notebook and went to go put it on a shelf with other notebooks.

"I actually have more assistants but they are scattered around the region. However, about a week before you came here I had sent her to Jubilife City to pick something up for me. She should actually be back soon, so you won't have to wait much longer."

But before Obito could think to ask about anything else the bell above the front door jingled as someone entered the lab.

"Professor Rowan! I'm back!" came the voice of a girl. _That must be the assistant Rowan was telling me about._ Thought Obito as the girl that walked in and set a box down on a table. She was dressed in a white hat with some sort of pink symbol on it, a red scarf, white sleeveless top underneath a black vest, pastel pink mini skirt, black knee high socks, and pastel high top boots the end just below the knees. She had pale skin, and blue hair, and was carrying a pastel yellow bag. All in all, Obito thought she looked okay.

"Uhhhh… Professor? Who's this?" asked the assistant. Rowan came over from what he was doing to gather the package that the girl had brought in, looked over its contents and with a satisfied nod turned to address his newly returned assistant.

"That's Obito, he's not from around here so I thought that I would help him adjust to living here, also you will be taking him around town today to help him get the essentials as well as some new clothing and get lunch for the three of us."

"Oh," the girl said eyes going a little wide, "well then when do you want me to take him?"

"Now would be good." Rowan said handing a plastic card to the girl.

With a grunt of slight irritation she reluctantly agreed and took the card from the professor, and both of them set out to do some shopping. Although, the reason she was probably a little miffed at the fact that she had to escort and show the boy around was because she had just gotten back and probably would have wanted to relax first before doing anything else. But none the less she led the dark haired lad out the front door and down the street.

This would be the first time Obito had been outside of the lab, the tree he had been reading his books in not counting. What he saw as he stepped out of the doorway was a quaint little town. Down the dirt road were two buildings side by side, one looked like a small convenience store with a blue roof, and the other looked a little like the Inuzuka clinic in Konoha with a red roof, both had the same symbol as the Professors assistants hat. There were also some other houses scattered about along with a couple of restaurants, a school, and maybe a small clothing store or two but there really was nothing else.

But before they walked anywhere the girl turned around, "So, since I am the one to show you around you might as well know my name. Dawn, Dawn Bright, my parents thought it would be hilarious to have my name be Dawn with a last name like ours." Dawn said as she held out her hand.

"Uh, my names Obito, Uchiha Obito." Obito answered as he took her hand and shook it.

"Now that that's out of the way over there is the Poke Mart and Pokémon Center," Dawn said pointing to the blue and red roofed buildings respectively. "The Poke Mart is used as our grocery and supply store, but mostly they only carry goods for other trainers throughout the rest of the region, unless you're in a small town like this." And with that the tour only took about ten minutes to do because there really was nothing left to show him.

"Now that you know where everything is can I trust you to make your way back to the lab when you're done? I have some work that needs to be done and pick up lunch." The assistant asked holding the plastic card.

Mentally going over the route back to Rowans lab was easy because for one you could see the damn thing across town and two you couldn't really get lost in a town like this. "Yeah I got it, but what is that card?" Obito said pointing to the blue plastic card that Dawn was holding out to him.

Dawn gave him this look that said 'are you stupid?' " You don't know what a debit card is?"

Obito just gave her this irritated scowl and said "Well I'm not from around here, we don't have those where I'm from. Rowans helping me adjust before I go on my Journey." Not exactly a lie, but not outright stating the truth.

"Well, you use this to buy things, it's attached to the Professors bank account." Explained Dawn as she handed the card to him.

"But what about the food? Wouldn't you need this to buy it?"Obito asked before he took it from the girl.

Dawn shook her head, "Nope, I can pay for that myself."

And before he could say anything Dawn had shoved the debit card in Obito's hands and made her way to one of the restaurants. With that he set about to the clothing store to get that out of the way first before going to the Poke Mart to buy things of necessity.


	5. Chapter 5: Orphaned

**Chapter 5: Orphaned**

The whole shopping experience didn't take Obito that long because in the end he went for something basic, a few new shirts, and two pairs of jeans, new underwear, also buying a pair of black sneakers and some white socks. The shirts were a simple black with varying designs, one had orange flames, another that had a stylized head of on orange dog, and the last had the silhouette of a fox like creature with yellow rings and red eyes, he also got two pairs of PJ pants and some t-shirts to sleep in. The last thing he got from the clothing store was a backpack, what was different about the backpack from the ones from his villages was that it looked like it didn't hold much but was actually bigger on the inside, he had decided to get a new pair of goggles at a later date because the store had none.

When he had inquired the store clerk about it he was told that it was a sort of thing that had been around for forever. When it looked like that was all of the information that he was getting out of the guy he let it be and decided to look into it later, although that probably will never happen. After he had bought his clothing he shoved his new clothes inside his backpack. Next he had headed to the Poke Mart to pick up the essentials. The essentials being toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, shampoo, a loofa, and a brush.

There were things that he could not buy because he was not a trainer and did not have a trainer's license. This to him made sense because back in Konoha there were products for shinobi that if you were not a certain rank then you couldn't buy them, or if it was strictly for shinobi and not for civilian use, not even questioning it he paid for his stuff and headed back to the lab. This was not that far considering that it was only down the street from the convenience store.

It was about 4 o'clock when Obito headed down the dirt road back to Rowan's lab, while it was a bit late for lunch and too early for dinner the fact remained that Obito was a hungry boy. He was almost to the lab when he heard a rustle and whine in the bushes lining the forest, being curious as to what it might be he took the small detour to find out. What he saw shocked him a little, in front of him was a gravely wounded dog, or what looked like a dog, it was large and had lithe muscles, two horns that curved around its head, what looked like a small bone crest on its chest, and lining its back were protrusions that looked like its ribcage. It looked like it had shackle like bones on all four of its ankles, long sharp claws on each paw, and a long skinny spearhead tipped tail.

The creature gave a pitiful whine as it shuffled its wounded body to protect something. Cautiously Obito crouched down and spoke in a soft comforting voice.

"Hey, hey it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he cautiously moved his right hand, that he had made into a fist, closer to the hounds nose so it can sniff him. With a cautious sniff the dog determined Obito as trust worthy and moved a smidge, giving the soon to be trainer a small glimpse to the oval object it was protecting. Without thinking twice he stuffed the rest of the plastic bags inside of his backpack. The sudden movement and noise startling the injured dog like pokemon making her bare her teeth at Obito while she protected her egg.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm just going to take you to the Pokémon Center okay?" Obito soothed as he moved slowly towards the injured pokemon. The calming scent and aura of the boy gave a slight comfort to the injured pokemon.

Seeing this Obito moved slowly to try to pick up the large pokemon. As he was doing this he calmed the frantic mother, "It's alright I won't hurt you. I just want to take you to the pokemon Center."

But it started to struggle as it was being lifted away from its egg. "It's okay, look see?" he said as he put the animal back down and made a makeshift nest in his bag and gently put the precious object inside showing the mother that her egg was safe. Once again picking up the very injured Pokémon, this time with no fuss. With his precious cargo secured in both his bag and in his arms he booked it to the Pokémon Center to get the gravely wounded Pokémon treatment.

Once the automatic doors clear he rushes into the center shouting for a nurse. Almost immediately a nurse with red hair wearing a nurse's dress and hat with a red cross on it rushes over.

"What happened?!" she yelled as a large pink egg shaped Pokémon came over with a stretcher.

"I was walking back to Professor Rowan's lab when I found her; she looked like she was protecting this." Obito explained to the frantic nurse while showing her the black and orange egg that was still in the makeshift nest after they had gotten the Pokémon on the stretcher. The nurse looked like she was going to say something, but quickly turned to the pink Pokémon.

"Get that houndoom prepped for surgery!" she shouted, and then she turned back to a worried Obito, "I have to get to surgery now, go back and tell Rowan what happened I'll let you know how she's doing when she's out of surgery." She ordered rushing off to get to the surgery room.

"What about the egg!" shouted Obito in worry.

"Keep it safe for now!" was the only answer he got as the doors to surgery closed and the light above it turned on. With nothing else than to follow the nurse's orders Obito ran out of the Pokémon Center and booked it back to Rowans lab.

When he returned to the lab Rowan told him that his lunch, which was now his dinner, was in the fridge without turning around from his work. When he finally turned around to face Obito he saw that the young man was shaking and had blood covering his clothes.

"What happened Obito?" asked Rowan.

"I was coming back from the Poke Mart and I heard something in the bushes, so I decided to check it out and I found this injured Pokémon. Like, she was in really bad shape, so I took her to the Pokémon Center, and the nurse took her into surgery as soon as she saw her. She told me to hold onto the egg. Is she going to be okay?" the last part was spoken no more than a whisper, the thought of the Pokémon growing in the egg being an orphan just like him hit a little too close to home.

Rowan sighed, "I don't know Obito, and we'll just have to wait for the results. Why don't you go change and get some food in you."

The answer made Obito even more on edge and nodded heading upstairs to get out of his blood covered clothes and change into his new clothes. He went to the kitchen to warm up his food and took it with him and his backpack downstairs.

"I'm going to wait at the Center." Was all he said as he picked up a blanket for him to use to keep the egg warm. With that he headed out the door and back down the road to the Pokémon Center to wait for the houndoom, as the nurse called the unknown Pokémon, to get out of surgery. _You have to pull through, you just have to._ Those were the young boy's thoughts as he settled on one of the lounge couches in the lobby, wrapping the egg in the blanket and eating his dinner waiting for the verdict on the pokemon's surgery.

It was about 9:45 P.M. when the nurse came out of the surgery room, Obito looked hopefully at the young woman. But his happy face was quickly replaced with one of shock and grief as the young woman had a sad look and shook her head before going to change from her blood covered clothing. Obito's eyes started to tear up, and then they spilled over into tears. The baby Pokémon inside the egg is an orphan.


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Ready

**Chapter 6: Almost Ready**

It has been about a week since the houndoom had died from its injuries. The incident made Obito study up on the Pokémon World harder than what he was doing before. Although the professor told him to also study up the kinds of technology that the Regions had as well. Most of this was done through the computer which had been an amusing and frustrating adventure for both the professor and Dawn. Obito also took to reading to the egg as well and talking to it while he polished it and kept it nice and warm in the nest that he has made for it.

Obito was meticulous about the eggs care, it was never to hot or too cold, always on a soft pillow, and always never out of his sight and if it was it was never left unattended for very long. In the time that Obito had been there, there was one thing that had been bothering him.

"Hey Rowan you mentioned an ID for trainers and civilians, how am I going to do anything if I'm not in the system?" asked Obito while they were eating lunch in the living area upstairs.

"Already taken care of kid, I had to call in a few favors but you are officially a citizen of the Sinnoh Region." Rowan said handing him his citizenship papers and ID.

"So this is what those questions and picture were for." Said Obito as he took his ID stuff, throughout the week Professor Rowan had periodically asked him when he was on break. Their lunch was interrupted by a loud crack. Everything stopped; nobody moved or breathed for what seemed like eternity before another resounding crack rang throughout the room. Obito immediately bolted from his half eaten lunch to check on his egg on the couch. Sitting on the soft pillow, wrapped in a mareep fleece blanket was the egg from a week ago, with big cracks throughout its shell.

"Professor! Dawn! Its hatching! My eggs hatching!" shouted Obito Joyously.

"Don't touch it Obito, leave it alone until it finishes hatching." Rowan wisely stated, but that didn't stop Obito from sitting on the floor in front of the egg with a big grin on his face. He didn't have to wait much longer because soon there was a paw that punched its way out of the shell. Then it was another, when it finally used its strength to escape and eggshell pieces went everywhere. In the center of it all was a small dog like Pokémon. After the incident that left the unborn Pokémon an orphan Obito spent a lot of time and energy studying up on the Pokémon and its evolution.

The small houndour pup gave a small woof when it saw Obito for the first time.

"Hey there little guy, I finally get to see you." He said softly as he picked up the small pup. The pup gave Obito a small lick of affection because he recognized the voice that had spoken to him in his egg. The soft voice that had a tinge of sorrow in it as mostly happy and energetic, the pup knew on some level that the soft growls and warmth of the one from before the human in front of him was gone. Tired of his escape from his egg the houndour pup yawned and fell asleep, but before he fell asleep he heard the boy say, "Yūgure, that's your name. Yūgure."

Holding the sleeping pup Obito stood up and sat down on the couch while Rowan picked up the blanket that held some of the egg shards to throw away while going to grab the vacuum to suck up the rest. When he was gone Obito whispered, "I made myself a promise to keep you safe and make you strong, your mother might not be here anymore, but I'll never leave you. I swear."

"Now that its hatched we have to figure out its gender, and also its your responsibility." Said Rowan coming back into the room.

Obito nodded his head in agreement while holding his houndour up to check its gender, to make sure he didn't make a mistake with its name, "Yeah I know, if I want to go out into the world I need to know how to take care of my Pokémon." He said and confirming that his houndour was indeed a male.

"Well then here is a pokeball, I assume you know how one works and here is a pokedex. I would normally give you the pokedex when you would head out on your Journey, but I think now is good considering the circumstances." Said the professor as he handed Obito the pokedex and pokeball, Obito took the objects and opened the pokedex, Professor Rowan had told him he can scan his Pokémon to figure out their move sets.

" _ **Houndour, the Dark Pokémon,**_ _ **Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled."**_ Said the Pokedex, _**"This Pokémon's moves are Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ember, and Leer. This Pokémon is also male."**_

"Wow, powerful little guy arent'cha?" Obito said softly trying not to wake the newly hatched Pokémon.

"Just so you know Obito Pokémon are generally born to fight right after they hatch." Dawn said, which was a surprise since she didn't really talk to anyone much, other than the professor, but even then it was mostly research related.

Obito gave her an irritated look, "I know that, I've been reading about them. But I want to wait a little bit before I take my License test."

Rowan nodded his head in agreement, "Understandable, this was he gets used to you and vice versa."

The Trainers' License Test was a fairly new concept for the regions, before it would have only taken an application to fill out before getting one. Now would be trainers' had to take the test and pass a background check before gaining their Trainers' License. This was to help curb the amount of trainers' that were not ready for their Journeys' that would subsequently get themselves or their Pokémon injured or killed because their lack of knowledge or their own stupidity. But it was also so that way people with criminal records are weeded out. There were even rumors that the government of Sinnoh is thinking of raising the age eligible to start Journeys' to 15, but so far that has not been confirmed.

Life continued from there, Obito still absorbing knowledge of his new environment, but not at the rate as he was before, playing with the newborn Pokémon, and studying for his License. He had decided that he would head out on his Journey at the end of the month, but he might have to wait a little longer because even if he passes the test he still needs to wait for the results and his License card to come in the mail. And before any of them knew it, it was the 27th of April, but at Rowans lab it was better known as test day.

"Good luck Obito, I just know you'll do great." Encouraged Professor Rowan.

Obito gave a wide grin and gave the aged professor a thumbs up, "You know it! Just you wait I'll ace that test!"

Yūgure gave a bark, as he was sitting beside the professor, tongue lolling out and panting as Obito turned around headed to the school house to take his test. For small towns like Sandgem Town it was common practice to have a school house because there weren't that many people populating the town. So it wasn't any surprise that Obito didn't know about it because he just assumed that it was someone's residence.

But Obito was running late as usual no matter what even if he leaves early, like he did today, he was still late for his test. But thankfully he was only seven minutes late not a half hour, although leaving early may have helped him out a bit.

When he slammed the door to the classroom open he saw the annoyed faces of the other trainer hopefuls as well as the irritated test proctor.

"I'm sorry I'm late! There was a little girl and her meowth was stuck in a tree and wouldn't come down so I decided to help but he was being really stubborn and-" Obito was cut off by the proctor.

"Doesn't matter, grab a pencil and sit down."

Embarassed Obito did as he was told and sat down at a desk with a test on it.

"As I was say before I was interrupted," the proctor giving Obito a harsh glare making Obito sink into his chair a bit, "If you cheat your out of here and have to wait another year before taking this test. Begin!"

With the sign to begin all the kids flipped over their tests and started to write their names at the top of the test and began answering the questions. Obito took one look at the test in front of him and smirked, this was all stuff he had covered in the first couple of weeks of being here. His confidence in passing just increased in the 13 year old boy as he answered all the questions. He took some time to double check his work so that way he didn't have a repeat of his Chunin exams. When he was confident of his answers he stood up and headed to the front of the room, passing the other kids as he did so. Without saying anything with a smile on his face place his pencil and test on the proctor's desk and walked out the door.

It was about two weeks after the exam when the test results arrived, Obito was holding the large envelope nervously.

"Go on Obito, open it. You will never know unless you take that leap of faith and open it." Encouraged Rowan.

"Yeah, your right. I know I had those answers right but I'm still so nervous." He said and he tore open the envelope that was causing him to be nervous. He took out the contents and a large smile was plastered on his face, "I passed! I passed!" he shouted with glee as he was holding his Trainers' License.


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 7: The Journey Begins**

After getting his license Rowan suggested that they would go out to eat that night, Obito was so excited that he didn't even notice Rowan grab a box from one of his work tables. The evening was nice and looking around the restaurant the other three kids were there to, smiling, laughing, and generally having a good time as a group and with their families. Obito inwardly looked at them with a sense of longing, he had longed for the days that Kakashi would stop being a know it all brat and enjoy himself, and to have parents that loved him. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he turned his head back to Rowan and Dawn.

The conversations they had over dinner mostly consisted of Rowan and Dawn giving Obito advice for his Journey, but other than that there was not much else that happened over dinner, until the end anyway. It was a little late and the group of kids and their families had gone home a little bit ago and the aged professor thought it would be a good time to give Obito his present.

"Here Obito, I got these for you." Rowan said handing the gift wrapped box to the 13 year old.

Obito took the present and looked at it quizzically before tearing it open and pulled out a new pair of goggles, Obito stopped and took out a new pair of goggles.

"I remember you say that you always had a pair of goggles to protect your eyes so I decided to get you a new pair. Their ski goggles so they will be nicely insulated when you head up to Snowpoint City at some point and the insulation around the goggles is also coated with a special type of sealant so you can also swim with them." Explained Rowan as Obito looked at his new pair black and orange tinted goggles. But unlike his previous pair of goggles instead of a uni-lense, one lense that covers both eyes, the lenses only go over each eye.

"Thanks Professor Rowan!" exclaimed Obito happily.

"There's one more thing in the box."

Pushing the tissue paper aside and bringing out a piece of navy blue cloth, on the bandanna was a red and white uchiwa fan. Obito was speechless.

"I know that you said that your clan didn't hold you in high regard because you didn't fit the typical Uchiha mold, but I thought that you might like to put this on Yūgure to try to keep in touch with your past, not to mention that the cloths material is fire retardant so it won't catch fire. I also took the liberty of ordering custom patches of your clan symbol if you still want to wear it." Explained Rowan showing the young boy a pile of about 20 patches.

The implications of what the professor just said hit Obito right in the heart and he started to tear up. But Obito knew in his heart that even if they didn't like him much they were still his family and he would gladly still wear the symbol.

They went home after that so that Obito may get a good night's rest for his long awaited Journey to start in the morning. He fell into a dream that had him picturing beating the tournament that happens once a year to see who is eligible to take on the Elite Four and the Champion eventually with Yūgure faithfully at his side.

When Obito woke up the next morning it was about 8:00 AM and went through his morning routine of feed Yūgure, eat breakfast, shower, get dressed, and pack all of his possessions in his backpack and headed downstairs. But he was greeted by an odd sight, waiting patiently with one of the professors assistants, that wasn't Dawn, were the other three trainers from his testing group.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned clearly confused as to why they were here.

One of them, the boy with sandy blonde hair, gave him this look that clear as day said 'I'm better than you.' and had a smug look about him said "Well obviously where here to get our starters, but since there are four of us and only three starter Pokémon it looks like you'll have to wait for next year."

Obito immediately disliked him and scowled, "For you information I already have a Pokémon," then shouted up the stairs, "Yūgure come on let's go!" the sound of thumping paws could be heard as a black blur barreled its way down the stairs to stand at the side of his trainer loyally, and gave the boy a smug smirk. As if sensing the verbal diarrhea that the blonde was going to spew Professor Rowan walked into the room with a tray holding three pokeballs, the professor had other pokedexes but they were supposed to only be given to certain people, Obito having one is because Rowan thought that it would be a great learning tool for the foreign born boy.

"Ah, Obito you're leaving already?"

Obito gave an affirmative nod, "Yeah, I was going to stop by the Poke Mart before leaving town to pick up some pokeballs and potions."

Rowan placed the tray on the table and waved a hand dismissively as he went and grabbed a pack of five empty pokeballs from a box. "Don't worry about the pokeballs, take these to start with."

"Thanks Professor! I'll call you some time 'kay?" said Obito as he bolted out of the lab to the Poke Mart to pick up his supplies to get to Jubilife City. Rowan only chuckled good naturedly as the enthusiastic boy left to discover himself in this new world.

After buying a couple potions from the mart with the standard start up money that the government gives each starting trainer, which really isn't that much, Obito stood at the border of Sandgem Town and Route 202.

"Yūgure I have something for you buddy." Said Obito kneeling down, "I got this yesterday and I thought that the perfect time to give it to you was now, when were about to leave this small town for some adventure." He said, pulling out the bandanna that Rowan had given him with the Uchiha Clan symbol and tied it around the young hound's neck. Standing up the wind started to kick up a little and Obito pulled his new goggles down to keep the wind from irritating his eyes.

"It's the start of our Journey Yūgure. So let's go!" shouted Obito as he and the young houndour took off in a dead sprint. It wasn't long before they came upon their first wild encounter, and they knew so because Yūgure was tackled out of nowhere and was sent careening into a tree.

"Yūgure! Are you alright?!" a concerned Obito asked in worry for his companion. The stubborn houndour gave an affirmative grunt as the partners turned to face their opponent.


	8. Chapter 8: His First Pokemon

**Chapter 8: His First Pokémon**

 _ **"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon.**_ _ **All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded."**_ Sounded the Pokedex that Obito had gotten out to check out the Pokémon that had blindsided Yūgure; Obito gave the young houndour a subtle signal as the shinx charged for another Tackle. As the new trainer jumped to avoid the enemy Pokémon Yūgure dodged the attack and followed up with his own using Fire Fang in close quarters. The attack was an obvious critical hit by the damage done to the offending Pokémon. Not taking any chances Obito chucked one of his pokeballs at it.

It wiggled three times before a ding sounded from the used ball signaling that the Pokémon was his. A grin of triumph was seen on the face of Obito as he went to collect his new Pokémon.

"Yūgure we caught our first Pokémon!" Obito said excitement and a sense of accomplishment coating each word as he jumped with excitement, "Let's check him out." He said as he brought his pokedex out to check his new Pokémon's move set.

" _ **This shinx knows Tackle and Leer, it is also male."**_ Obito looked at the pokeball holding the shinx with a little disappointment, but that was quickly removed when he said, "Well buddy looks like we need to work on that. But what to name you?" he said putting his Pokémon index away as he and his houndour continued on their way, walking instead of running this time.

It was a little convenient that Pokémon were essentially ready to battle as soon as they hatched, but it was great in Obito's opinion. This was because after his hatching the following morning was when Yūgure started his training, nothing to serious because Obito was being mindful of the fact that the Pokémon was young and had only just hatched so he had decided to just have the Pokémon run laps to build up his stamina. They also worked on its moves a little but as he is still young they are very weak but strong enough to deal with the early route Pokémon. Thus that was their training for a month, with some learning signals from Obito without saying a word. That still needs to be improved but they'll work on that during the Journey. But this did not fix Obito's current dilemma of trying to figure out a name for his little lion cub.

"Shinx is an electric type so what would be a good name for him? He was very fierce in battle though, hmmm" Obito said to himself as he and Yūgure walked down Route 202, _with Jubilife City not that far from Sandgem Town it shouldn't take us that long to get to it. Not to mention I'm curious as to what that city will look like, more than likely nothing like Konoha,_ thought Obito. They had yet to encounter any trainers on the route when they had Jubilife in their sights when something struck Obito, _shinx was swift and fierce like lightning when he fought us,_ he thought as the word lightning repeated over and over in his head before a satisfied smile was on his face.

"Raiton, that's his name." he said with finality as he entered the first bustling city he has ever been to. Obito was shocked at the tall buildings and the abundance of technology that littered the streets and shops that he walked by on the sidewalk to the familiar red roofed building of the Pokémon Center. He was surprised to find that the Nurse Joy behind the counter looked a little like the one from Sandgem Town except that she had light green colored hair.

Walking up to the counter Obito said "How come you look like the Nurse Joy from Sandgem Town?"

She must have gotten this sort of question often from new trainers because she had a patient smile on her face, but her mannerism and voice spoke of irritation, "Originally all Nurse Joys looked the same but it was causing the general populace to get confused on who was who, so some of us started dying our hair for others to tell us apart."

Obito nodded, "That's cool, so can you look over my Pokémon? I just caught my first Pokémon and I want to know if he's okay."

"Sure, that's what we're here for kid, just give me your pokeballs and your Trainer ID so I can input your information."

Obito handed over his shinx and ID so that Nurse Joy can do her job, when she was done putting in his ID information she handed it back to him and told him that it shouldn't take long to get his Pokémon healed up. In the mean time he and Yūgure went to go sit on one of the sofas in the waiting area where other trainers were talking and other wise resting from their various travels. Obito also took this time to think of what to do next, _what to do next? I know that I need to sign up for the League challenge but how do I do that? Not to mention if I were to do the challenge then how would I beat the Oreburgh City Gym Leader? He uses rock types and I don't have any water, fighting, or ground types. Not to mention that if I were to fight him with just Yūgure and Raiton I'll get demolished,_ thought Obito as he and his houndour sat on the sofa.

" _Obito Uchiha your Pokémon are ready, Obito Uchiha._ " Came Nurse Joy's voice over the intercom.

Obito decided to hold off his thoughts about the first gym and headed to the counter to pick up Raiton.

"Your shinx is fine only minor wounds and a little scorched fur, but I would suggest stocking up on medical supplies before you leave the city." Nurse Joy said as she handed him Raiton in his pokeball on a tray.

"Thanks Nurse Joy! I'll see what I can do." Said Obito as he started to walk away but stopped when he remembered something, "Oh, wait I forgot to ask, where can I sign up for the League Challenge?"

Nurse Joy gave an amused smile at the young trainer's enthusiasm, "I can do it now if you'd like? Just give me your ID and I can register you as someone who is taking the challenge."

Without hesitation Obito gave the nurse his ID again to input him into the system, and less than two minutes later he was in. Nurse Joy gave his ID back and both boy and houndour left the Pokémon Center to go find a place to train within the city.


	9. Chapter 9: Training

**Chapter 9: Training**

The place that Obito had found to start training his Pokémon was in a secluded section of the Jubilife City Park, there may have been other parks throughout the city but their central park was the biggest of them all, so it was pretty easy to find the perfect spot. In fact in Obito's opinion it actually brought back memories of the training grounds from Konoha. But before he can go further into his memories he took Raiton's pokeball from his hip and called his shinx out. To say that the small lion cub like Pokémon was grumpy about the situation was an understatement, because he was downright salty shooting glares at Yūgure and Obito.

Obito sighed in irritation as he sat down and got eye level with Raiton, "Okay, listen I know you probably don't like me for taking you away from your home on Route 202, but you attacked us unprovoked alright? And besides you want to get stronger right?." asked Obito waiting for the electric types response, because from all of his studying Obito had learned that Pokémon were very intelligent and were on par or surpassing the Inuzukas' dogs.

Raiton gave grunt of understanding then nodded his head in agreement looking the young Uchiha in the eye. This made Obito grin and put his hand out to the still grumpy Pokémon, but he looked a little more relaxed and put his paw in Obito's hand as they shook.

"Great! Now that that's outta the way let's start training!" exclaimed Obito excitedly as he jumped up from his sitting position on the grass. Obito's idea of training was having his two Pokémon run 10 laps around the clearing, but because Yūgure had only just hatched a month ago he does not have the stamina yet to do more, whereas Raiton had been living in the wild for his entire life so 10 laps was nothing for the little guy. To say that there was a rivalry would be saying that the Senju and Uchiha didn't like each other. In fact, the way that Raiton was smirking at Yūgure was like how he and Kakashi were during training.

That string of thought made Obito's small smile fall away as he flinched thinking of his team, his family really, and watching both of his Pokémon glare at each other, one with determination and the other with smug satisfaction brought back the pleasant and not so pleasant memories of being on a team with Kakashi.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Obito said grabbing the shinx and houndour's attention, "as it is in terms of move sets Yūgure is better," this caused said houndour to shoot a look of superiority to the Pokémon next to him causing Raiton to harrumph, "however when it comes to stamina Raiton has the upper hand." And once again their expressions switched places.

But, Obito who was emulating his sensei, "So I want you guys to work on your weaknesses, Yūgure you will continue working on your stamina and Raiton I want you to work on Charge, because from my understanding that is your first electric type move, so by its move description it seems to be a way for you to get a feel for generating your electricity while also boosting your next electric type move." Explained Obito as he went about setting evenly distanced lines in the grass.

When he was done he turned to Yūgure, "Yūgure, you're doing Suicides," Obito had small twinge of regret looking at the month old houndour's horror stricken expression, "and I will work with Raiton for a little bit till he gets a feel for what he's supposed to be working on."

From Obito's experience of his early tries at teaching Yūgure he found out that it was similar from when he first accessed his chakra when he was in the Academy. So while the young houndour set about working on his 5 Suicide laps Obito was trying to get Raiton to access the power within himself that would allow him to manipulate his element. From the various research papers that Obito read in his time with Professor Rowan the conclusion he came to when Pokémon used their specific element or a move that was of a different element in their move pool seems to have more connections with chakra than what he initially thought, and dare he say it, it might even be chakra.

"Now Rai, I want you to calm yourself and feel for the energy inside you." Obito said as Raiton took some calming breathes to find his center, after a couple of minutes he felt something inside him. It was warm and inviting and the feeling reminded him of his parents and siblings.

"Do you feel it?"

The shinx nodded, "Then pull on it, but don't force it because it's apart of you." Ration followed Obito's instructions, and soon enough tiny sparks began to dance across his fur. When he opened his eyes he had pride welling up inside his small feline body.

"Good job Raiton! Now you just need to get a feel for that till you can pull upon it in a moment's notice because during battle you will not have a chance to take your time." Obito praised as he delegated Raiton to continue his exercise and went to Yūgure who had only just finished his laps and had flopped on the grass to catch his breath.

"When you're done resting Yug I want you to work on your moves that you know." The houndour looked up at his trainer and brother and gave a shaky nod. Yūgure understood why Obito pushed him to his limits each time they trained, from what the young Pokémon understood from the stories that he was told his brothers homeland was not a peaceful one and that his brother had to fight others beyond his skill level and that because he didn't train enough was seriously injured that caused him to end up here.

While both of his Pokémon were doing their respective training Obito thought it prudent to start working on his own training as a shinobi. He may not be associated with the Leaf anymore but that does not mean he can let his skills dull into nothing. So he started with his own stretches and laps and a regimen of pushups, sit ups, and going through his katas'. During their training session though Obito had a sense that there was a pair of eyes on their small group.

When the sun had started to go down Obito decided to call it a night, to say that both his Pokémon were grateful was an understatement as both dropped like flies when he said that they were done for the night. Obito recalled them and headed to one of the many hotels that cater specifically to Pokémon Trainers to get a room for the night.

The dining hall of the hotel gave out complementary meals to both trainer and Pokémon, but this feature was only for starting trainers as their start up money was very little to even get by on. After a hard day of training both trainer and Pokémon dug into their meals ravenously, when an unknown person sat down across from Obito at the table.

"I thought that crest looked familiar. Never thought I would run into someone from the Uchiha Clan here though. From what I heard from dad, grandma, and grandpa we were the only ones here." Said the mysterious person.

Obito stopped and swallowed what was in his mouth to get a clear look at the boy in front of him; the kid looked a lot like Minato- sensei, sun yellow blonde hair, and eyes blue like the ocean, and sharp features all of which pointed to the all but extinct Namikaze Clan.


	10. Chapter 10: A New Friend

**Chapter 10: A New Friend**

Shock and surprise turned into weary suspicion of the boy his age that sat in front of him.

"Who are you? And how do know about my clan? Last time I checked only people from the Hidden Continent knew about us." Asked Obito with thinly veiled cautiousness and skepticism coloring his words.

The boy gave him a blank look, obviously expecting a question like this, "Right, where are my manners? My name is Namikaze Den'atsu." Said the boy as he held out his hand waiting for Obito to shake it.

Obito gave a snort of amusement, "Your parents named you voltage? What is it because of your spiky as hell hair?" said Obito as he took the boys hand and shook it. "I'm Uchiha Obito."

Den'atsu's face had a flash of irritation but nodded satisfied with the others response, "I saw you training earlier and my team and I could always use some new sparring partners, and it looks like you need a bit of help with your shinobi training."

"How did you know I was a shinobi?"

"I saw the way you were training and the way you were training your pokemon. It was kind of easy to figure out and I had literally just said I recognized your clan crest, plus you looked like you were at least somewhat skilled."

Obito rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, I've been out of practice for about a month or so."

Den'atsu nodded, "Then tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning we'll meet where you and your Pokémon where training today." He said as he got up and walked away..

As Obito continued to finish his dinner thoughts of Den'atsu filled his head, most of which if the kid had the same personality of Kakashi by the way the conversation had gone. But that was quickly shaken from his mind when he thought about the fact that they had just met and probably put that façade on because he was an Uchiha because then again he had just met the kid.

When he and his Pokémon were finished with their dinner they headed up to the 3rd floor to the room that they would be lodging in for their duration of their stay in Jubilife. The hotels that only cater to trainers get a monthly budget from the government so that way even the most broke Pokémon Trainer would have a place to stay without having to pay for a room and the hotels make extra money from the various amenities and dining that the hotel offers.

Exhausted from a long day of training Obito took a long hot shower, slipped into his PJs, brushed his teeth and hopped onto the bottom bunk with his two Pokémon as the three of them slipped into their dreams Obito's last thoughts before slipping into oblivion was, _things are looking brighter now, maybe now I can be me. Just Obito. I don't have to worry about the glares and disappointment of the Uchiha Clan, and I don't have to worry about Kakashi putting me down. I can just be me._

Soft rays of sunlight were filtering into Obito's room waking him from his slumber, still half asleep and bleary eyed he opened his eyes to the alarm clock on the desk by the window. In bright red LEDs the digital numbers 8:05 shown on the clock. It was a few seconds later that the implications of the alarm clock hit the sleep ridden trainer. The moment sunk into Obito's brain and in an instant his eyes go wide.

"I'M LATE!" screeches Obito as he violently kicked the covers off effectively throwing Yūgure and Raiton to the carpeted floor of their room as their trainer is scrambling doing two things at once, getting changed into his black shirt with the silhouette of umbreon and jeans while trying to bush his teeth. He was finally able to get his clothes on and spat out the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth, and continued to rush to put on his socks and sneakers grabbing his bag and hastily putting his goggles on and rushed out the door with both his Pokémon hot on his heels.

Luckily for Obito the doors are self closing if the trainer doesn't close it and locks automatically, and the only way to get in is with the use of the key card that goes to the room. When Obito finally made it to the ground floor, the slow elevator not helping because it was making him even later than he already was, he bolted out the lobby and booked it to the same area of the Jubilife City Central Park where he and his team had been training the day before. Surprisingly however, both his Pokémon were able to keep pace with him as he was using a small amount of chakra to boost his speed a little.

He finally made it to his meeting place at 8:25.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot to set my alarm and overslept and the elevator was really slow." Said Obito as he made his way into the clearing.

Den'atsu looked slightly irritated that his new sparring partner was late, "Just tell me right now if this is going to a regular thing, you being late."

Obito looked a little apologetic, "Yeah I'm almost always late for meetings, and the times vary to. Sorry Den"

One sigh of resignation later Den brought out his Pokémon an eevee and a pichu, "These are my Pokémon Jinsoku," he said pointing to his eevee, "and Ichigo." Pointing to his pichu.

"Cool! This is my houndour Yūgure and my shinx Raiton. So what are we doing?"

"I want to see where you are in taijutsu so we'll spar first and while where doing that I want you Ichigo to help Raiton with his Charge move and get a feel for his inner electricity and Jinsoku you will spar with Yūgure." Ordered Den'atsu.

The pichu gave a mock salute, **"Sure thing boss!"** while the eevee nodded in agreement and went about their tasks. But all Obito heard was a high pitched "Pichu pi!"

So as the Pokémon got started with their various training tasks Den tsked at Obito's choice of clothing. "You need better clothes if you're going to continue working on your skills as a shinobi. The denim will be to restricting in your movements, what were you thinking when you went shopping?"

Slightly irritated that he had been dissed because of his outfit Obito retorted with, "Well excuse me for being new here, and there wasn't much to pick from in the store from Sandgem Town. I did what I could." He said and crossed his arms across his chest but he also remembered still having his old outfit from before he was taken from his home.

"Whoa calm down, okay no need to get fussy; I was only stating a fact. Listen we can go get you some better clothes after were done here anyway alright?" said Den'atsu offered casually trying to defuse the situation.

"No, no it's fine. It's just your attitude kind of reminded me of a teammate and it kind of rubbed me the wrong way a bit. I'm not like the other Uchiha, I don't have a pole stuck up my ass." Apologized Obito as he looked a little sheepish.

The Namikaze kid looked like a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders as he let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Kami. You have no idea how hard it was trying to keep that polite shit up." He said well naturedly. "Now that that's outta the way, why don't we actually get training, yeah?" as he readied himself in his taijutsu stance and Obito did the same.

Not too long later both rushed at each other in a blur of punches, kicks, and blocks before jumping apart and going at each other again. In Obito's opinion it felt good to be fighting another human on the same level as he used to do because the people of the Regions never even fought like this, and the closest people that did were the ancient Aura Guardians. But as with anything it was not to long before Obito was flat on his back in defeat.

Being a good sport Den'atsu offered his hand to help the young Uchiha up, Obito took it and Den helped him up.

"Not bad man, how long have you been out of practice again?"

"About a month or so, just about how long I have been in Sinnoh, but I do need to improve anyway." Replied Obito.

"Huh, well I'll be honest here, you need work, but not as much as I thought" said Den'atsu, but seeing Obito's look down in shame he continued, "but you didn't do half bad for being out of practice. Tell you what, I'll travel with you till you get Eterna City and then we'll go our separate ways, sound good?"

What Den'atsu had said brought Obito's confidence up, "Yeah that sounds great! I mean we can't be rivals if we're constantly around each other right? Then we would know each other's moves and that won't be fun would it?"

With a grin the blonde nodded in agreement, "You got that right!." He looked at his watch that read 10:12 AM, "Well I really only wanted to meet you to get a feel of where you're at, so why don't we go get some food and go shopping for some stuff. Because I'm pretty sure being a fresh trainer you have like no money."

"You got that right." Replied Obito as he pulled his goggles down as the wind started to pick up a little.

"Well alright then. Jinsoku! Ichigo! We're gonna go get food!" called Den'atsu.

"The same to you guys Yūgure and Raiton!" shouted Obito as their Pokémon fell in and the two trainers and their Pokémon left the park to go to a small café for breakfast. All in all Obito felt like the morning went pretty well because now he has someone who knows about his old home and a new friend.

So afterwards they headed to a small café.

"I don't know if I can pay for this man. I mean I still have that barely livable startup money." Groused Obito as he was looking over the menu items fearing for his wallet.

Den'atsu gave a look of sympathy, "No worries Obito I'll pay. My family's loaded anyway because my uncle's a Gym Leader, not to mention they give me a monthly allowance to my account."

Obito looked at his new friend owlishly, "You're serious."

"Mm-yep"

"Well as long as you're paying then." Said Obito good naturedly

Den gave him a look of slight irritation, "Hey, this is only until you save up enough to pay for yourself."

"Hey calm down Den, I was only joking. Besides I'm an orphan, so I know how to best spend my money." Obito said trying to diffuse the situation.

That little bit of information shocked Den'atsu but before he could say anything their waiter came back and took their order. For drinks Obito had a berry lemonade and Den'atsu had orange juice and for breakfast Obito had blue berry pancakes with sausage and bacon and Den had scrambled eggs with hash browns, sausage, and bacon. When their waiter left Den tried to apologize.

"Look Obito I'm so-"

"Don't apologize Den, you didn't know about me being an orphan." Obito said as he cut him off.

Not too long after their food arrived and both of them had a hearty breakfast along with their Pokémon who were chowing down on their food alongside their trainers. But now full and happy from their breakfast after a morning spar Den'atsu payed for the bill and the two friends were on their way to get Obito some new clothes more suited for one training as a ninja.


	11. Chapter 11: New Clothes Again

**Chapter 11: New Clothes… Again**

"This is the best place to get custom clothes and gear, well aside from weapons anyway, we would need to go to a different place for those." said Den'atsu as they walked into a small out of the way shop in the shopping plaza of Jubilife City. The store was a small brick and mortar place with just a few racks of pants, tops, belts, and other items of that nature.

"Really? Cool!" Obito exclaimed with excitement as they looked around the small establishment.

"Yeah, I got my clothes made from the home store in Sunnyshore City before I left home."

A few minutes into their browsing the shop owner came out from the back of the store.

"Welcome to Akimori's Custom Look. Sorry for not greeting you boys when you walked in, I was busy with inventory in the back." Greeted the shop owner, "So is there anything I can do for you two?"

"Yeah, my friend here needs better clothes for training, were both Pokémon trainers and martial artists and well he didn't have much of a choice with his clothes right now. And I want him to have something that will not feel so restrictive like with jeans." Den'atsu explained to the short black haired shop owner.

The man nodded in understanding, "Is there a certain pattern or look that you want? Because when we decide on your look then we can concentrate on finding the right fabric." he said as he grabbed a sketchbook and pencil from behind the counter ready to sketch out an outfit.

For a while now Obito had an idea for his new outfit, something similar to his old outfit, but now he just wasn't sure of what he wanted. But after thinking about he had an idea for his new look.

"For my pants I want them like these but black instead of navy blue," Obito said as he brought out his old pair of pants to show the store clerk, who nodded and went to sketching, "also for my shirt I want it to be short sleeved zip up with Velcro pieces going over the zipper, but not one long strip, and I want-"

"Hang on kid, why don't you sketch that part for me, I already have the short sleeved and zipper parts done but why don't you show me what you mean by Velcro pieces." The clerk said as he handed Obito the sketchbook and pencil and Obito quickly sketched his idea and handed the sketchbook back to the clerk. The clerk gave a nod of approval and waved for the 12 year old trainer to continue with his wishes.

"For the everyday jacket though, I want a hoodie with this crest on it." Obito said as he showed the clerk one of the patches that Rowan had given him to use.

"Is that all?"

Obito was about to say yes when he was interrupted by Den, "No, can you also make another set of these?" showing the tall tanned man his shuriken and kunai pouches. The man nodded while sketching the pouches.

"Is that it kids?" asked the man.

"Well, almost. See the crest I showed you is my families crest, and well, I want my team members to wear it as well. But I don't know what I should do with the cloth when they evolve." Explained Obito, and the man put his sketchbook and pencil down on the counter.

"I see why this is a dilemma for you, tell you what, I have a friend who does this sort of thing for trainers and I can send her your families crest and your contact info and whenever you need to you can get in touch with her."

A grin dominated the cheerful shinobi's face, "Thank you so much! Only one problem, I don't have an X-Transceiver or anything like that."

"I can take care of that." Said Den as he gave an orange cell phone like device to Obito, "My Obāchan had a feeling that I would meet someone that would need this on my Journey and told me to give this to that person that I knew would need it. I honestly just took it to humor her, never thought she would be right though."

"Woah! This is so cool!" Obito said as he marveled at the rectangular piece of technology.

"I'll help you set it up later, after this."

"Sweet! Thanks Den!"

"Well if that's the case, here's my shop number, and e-mail and also this is my friends contact info and shop address." Said the tall bald and tanned shop clerk, "Now that that's over with let's talk fabric and colors."

For the next few hours Obito was feeling different fabrics for which one would be the best fit for his new outfit, and then came the colors. Obito's old outfit was a navy blue that looked almost black with orange trim. But because he likes orange that would still be a staple color in his outfit, but not to the point where it's obnoxious to look at. So the pants ended up being black and the high collared shirts color ended up being black as well with orange trimming on the short sleeves and the three orange Velcro pieces that go over the zipper. The last thing that Obito wanted was new black finger less gloves with metal plates over the top of the hand.

After getting the last of his demands in the muscled shop keep took Obito's measurements for his newest outfit everything was all set for them to leave.

"Welp, that's everything. Just give me a call when you get your phone set up so that way I can add your number to the order and I'll let you know when it's done."

"Cool, when it's done I'll let you know and you can send it to the Pokémon Center in the city I'm in." said Obito.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a shinobi." Came the reply from the grinning shop clerk.

"How, how did you know we were shinobi?" came the shocked reply from Obito as he turned only to see Den'atsu's grinning face his ocean blue eyes shining with amusement.

The tanned man gave a throaty laugh at Obito's bewilderment, "I knew exactly what you were when you walked in. my names Akimori Kōten from the Akimori family. My family was already on the seas traveling to here when the Barrier was put in place. My family used to be a minor shinobi clan and we were about to go extinct when we dropped everything and moved here." Kōten explained.

"So the Barrier wasn't always there?"

Kōten nodded, "Yep, from my clan history classes when I was younger we were taught that when chakra was first becoming widespread the people of the Elemental Continent traded with the people of the Pokémon Regions regularly. But something happened, exactly what, isn't clear but the Legendaries had to seal off the continent from the rest of the world. So, what's been going on there?"

"Well, to be honest I didn't really pay attention in the Academy, well that along with my chronic lateness played a part in that. But, the Third Shinobi War broke out and well I was about to die but Xerneas stepped in well here I am."

"Hmm… well anyway I'll even throw in a new set of kunai and shuriken when your order is ready, also here is the number for my cousin who makes weapons let her know that Kōten told you about him." Kōten said as he wrote down the contact information for his cousin.

The two friends thanked him and left the small store, it was about 2:50 when they went for lunch. A late lunch it may be but lunch none the less, afterwards they went back to the park to relax. The boys were watching their Pokémon play together when they were figuring out what to do next.

"So I was thinking of heading out tomorrow to Oreburgh City." Said Obito as Yūgure tackled Raiton, playing had just turned into battle practice.

"Yeah, I was thinking that myself, but we would need to stock up. You more than me 'cause you have like zero money for anything, besides I'm buying, better safe than sorry."

"Ha ha, yeah." Obito said sheepishly.

"Hey! You with the goggles, I want a battle." Came the voice of a brown haired boy about his age.

Obito stood up, "Sure thing! Yūgure! Raiton! We have a battle!" called Obito as his houndour and shinx fell to his sides ready to battle.


	12. Chapter 12: Obito's First Battle

**Chapter 12: Obito's First Battle**

The two trainers were at a standstill with both having a distance between them for the upcoming battle. The boy that challenged Obito was generic looking and probably didn't have any powerful Pokémon. The brown haired boy across the field took a pokeball from his belt and threw it out onto the field.

"Go Skull!" Obito's opponent shouted as a duskull emerged from its pokeball.

" _ **Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon.**_ _ **Duskull can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn."**_ Came the electronic voice of Obito's Pokedex that he had brought out to figure out more about his opponents Pokémon.

 _From what I have read from Rowan's lab duskull are ghost types and don't have a secondary typing,_ thought Obito as he had his first Pokémon picked to face off this trainer.

"Yūgure you're up first."

That was all the bandana wearing Pokémon needed to hear as he eagerly took his place facing the ghost Pokémon waiting for his opponent to move first.

"Skull Nightshade!"

With its trainers command the duskull powered up its attack and unleashed the dark looking energy on the houndour. It would have been a direct hit if Obito had not been drilling his Pokémon in thinking for themselves on the field, because with no orders Yūgure dodged the oncoming attack with ease.

"Ember!" ordered Obito as Yūgure landed behind his target and fired off his ember attack dealing damage to the duskull.

"Nightshade!"

This time the attack hit but it didn't look like it had done much damage to the dual dark and fire type Pokémon.

"Keep dodging and using ember Yug!" called Obito from his side of the field.

The boy across from the former Leaf Nin smirked, "Let's see how well you can deal with Skull if you can't use your fire. Skull use Disable!"

 _Shit!_ "Dodge Yūgure!" Obito yelled frantically trying to get his partner to avoid the attack. But unfortunately for Obito he was unable to succeed in his endeavors and Yūgure was hit by the Disable, and is now unable to use Ember for a while.

 _Crap,_ thought Obito, _but looking at his Pokémon one good hit from either Fire or Thunder Fang should do it. But Thunder Fang is still too weak because we haven't been working with it enough._

"Yug get in close and Fire Fang!" ordered Obito before his opponent could recover from his small in battle victory, probably thinking that the houndour only knew Ember and a non-damaging move. The effect was instantaneous, from the long hours of training the houndour charged his opponent with flames coating his fangs and around his maw and bit down on the ghost type Pokémon.

The duskull gave a cry from the vicious flame covered bite from the canine Pokémon and fell unconscious. The battle was over, and Obito's first ever Pokémon battle was a victory. As this fact sunk into Obito his face twisted into one of accomplishment and happiness.

"Yeah! We did it Yūgure!" shouted the ecstatic Pokémon trainer as the he had hatched from an egg jumped into his trainers awaiting arms ignoring the shocked look on the trainer that had just been beaten by a trainer who had only recently learned about Pokémon.

"How? How could I have lost? We've been training for days." Came the soft voice of the defeated trainer whose duskull had woken from its brief unconsciousness to pat his trainer on the shoulder in reassurance.

When Obito stopped his celebrating he headed over to where his former opponent was on his knees. Obito held out his hand to pull him up and the trainer grabbed his hand and was helped up.

"Hey, that was a great battle! It was my first one against another trainer, you did pretty good, that Disable was timed really well. If Yūgure didn't have any other moves I would have been done for." Said Obito as he congratulated the trainer on a job well done with his signature sunny grin. The brown haired trainer couldn't help but smile at the words of encouragement.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean were both starting out right? Were bound to get better."

After that they took care of the money transfer to Obito's account using their phones apps that the Pokémon League made standard for trainers to use for the loser of the battle to give a small sum to the victor's account and they both went their separate ways. With the end of Obito's first trainer battle both him and Den'atsu went back to the hotel for dinner and some shut eye before they head out in the morning.

 **7:45 AM (Entrance to Route 203)**

"Why do we have to leave so early?" came the yawn ridded question from goggle wearing trainer.

"Yes, now one more time pokeballs."

"Check."

"Potions."

"Check."

"Kunai, shuriken, ninja wire."

"Nope, I have none of that."

"That one was to myself Obito." Came the dry reply, Obito only shrugged his shoulders as they both started down the route on their way to Oreburgh City for their first gym badge so that way they can enter that years Qualifiers Tournament. The Qualifiers Tournament is a once a year event for the trainers that have won the 8 gym badges of the region they want to compete in. the winner of this tournament will be able to qualify for the chance to compete in the Elite Four Challenge if they so wish. If a challenger were to beat the Elite Four and win against the Champion then they would be the new Champion.

However, after an incident about three decades ago where a new Champion did not have the best intentions of his Region in mind nearly cause the first war in a little over a century. Now if the current Champion is beaten they still hold the right to revoke their victor's right to become Champion if they feel that they do not have the Regions best interests in mind.

As they walked on Obito gradually began to wake up and become his usual ball of sunshine and energy self. The sun was shining and the scenery was great with the green path and the forest around them. It made Obito feel like he was back in Konoha in spring time. While they were walking however the young Namikaze clan member had Obito look over a scroll with some wind jutsu, because as they figured out using a piece of chakra paper was that wind was Obito's secondary element.

But a sudden thought brought Obito out of his scroll, _what the hell am I going to do about the first gym? Shit, I don't have any grass, water, ground, or fighting Pokémon._

"Hey Den, is there any water on this route or no?"

Den gave him a puzzled look, "Why? If this is about your jutsu you don't need a water source."

Obito shook his head, "I just realized something I don't have any Pokémon that is strong against rock."

"Oooohhhh, yeah you need something."

"What do you I need something you don't have any of those either." Obito said narrowing his eyes at his travel companion.

Den shook his head and rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a blue stone, "Not when I can evolve my eevee into a vaporeon."

Obito did not like the way he had so nonchalantly said he was going to evolve his Pokémon, "So just because you need a vaporeon for this gym you're going to evolve Jinsoku?"

"Nope," said Den popping the "p", "before I left on my Journey my uncle sat me down with Jinsoku and a box of water, fire, and thunder stones. He said that it would be my eevee's choice because even if I may want him to evolve into something else my Pokémon's happiness comes first. So my uncle showed Jinsoku all of his possible eeveelutions and he chose vaporeon."

Obito calmed down once Den was finished with his explanation and the two fell into a comfortable silence once again. It would be another half an hour before they came to a medium size pond. There they decided to take a break and let their Pokémon out to stretch their legs and relax. But in the water a pair of dark blue eyes watched the trainers and their Pokémon with jealousy in their eyes.

Before any of them could react a strong stream of water was fired from the pond straight for Raiton. The water attack hit him in the side and sent him flying back, but thanks to Obito's quick reflexes he was able to catch his Pokémon before he smack into a tree, but because Obito had caught Raiton he was slammed into the tree because of the force of the attack holding his Pokémon.

"You okay Raiton?" asked Obito.

"Shinx." Nodded Raiton.

"Who did that?! Come out coward!" Obito yelled angrily wanting face the Pokémon that had attacked from depths of the pond. The small Pokémon thought that it would come out from his spot under the water's surface. What faced Obito was a small blue and white otter Pokémon.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Addition

**i was talking HybridTrash13 about the first trainer battle that Obito had and they made a good point in that pokemon battles seem to be more at home either in its original game format or animated. and so this prompted me to take a second look at this chapter. initially the fight scene in this chapter was shorter and felt more like "i have a gun. you are the enemy. shoots gun at enemy. enemy is dead." sort of vibe to it... in other words bland, tasteless, and boring are what i would use to describe it. so i went back and re-wrote a few things, so i hope this would be better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A New Addition**

 _ **"Oshawatt, the Sea Otter Pokémon.**_ _ **The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well."**_ Said Obito's Pokedex when he brought it out to figure out what had attack them.

"Osha." Growled the oshawatt that came from the pond as it crouched on all fours, its front claws digging into the grassy bank.

Raiton jumped from Obito's protective grasp and landed in a protective stance as his claws slid from their sheaths. Without any orders Raiton used Tackle on the smaller water type Pokémon. But the oshawatt dodged and fired another Water Gun at Obito's shinx causing even more damage. Raiton was panting when he started to gain a light yellow glow and static danced across his blue and black fur. Raiton finally got the hang of Charge.

"Obito! Obito are you okay?" asked the worried Den'atsu as he and his Pokémon and Yūgure joined him where he had hit the tree. Yūgure gave a worried whine and started to sniff and nose Obito as if to ask if he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine but my back hurts a bit." responded Obito as he pet Yūgure to reassure him looking up just in time to see Raiton successfully use Charge for the first time.

The oshawatt decided to get up close to his opponent this time and used Tackle. But Raiton dodged and retaliated with his own Tackle sending the wild oshawatt to the ground. The oshawatt got to its feet and released a Water Gun in retaliation that narrowly missed the already injured shinx. But it did not stop there; the oshawatt was letting off a barrage of Water Guns that Raiton was dodging by luck and by hairs.

Finally the wild Pokémon got fed up with not hitting its target and went for a full frontal assault. Confident in his energy Raiton stood his ground and took the hit that sent him skidding back. This was the opportunity that he had been waiting for, with speed and strength from hours of training Raiton charged the small water type otter with a full force Tackle. This was the deciding blow that knocked out Raiton's attacker and with this fact registering in the young shinx he puffed out his chest and was glowing with pride. Even though he had been caught by surprise and was hit by a more powerful enemy he had used his strength, skills, and training to defeat his opponent.

Obito got to his feet and made his way to Raiton, "Great job buddy," he said as he softly pet his fur, "take a rest you need it." Obito said as he recalled Raiton into his pokeball.

"Hey Den can you pass me my bag?"

"Sure." Said Den as he went and grabbed Obito's bag that was lying next to his by a tree not far off. Once Obito got his bag he started rummaging through it and found his small store of Potions and used one to heal the oshawatt that attacked him.

"How long do you think it will be out?" asked Den as Obito began administering a potion to the injured Raiton, who was still basking in his pride and adrenaline from the battle, and the unconscious oshawatt.

Obito shrugged, "Don't know. Hey do you think the Pokémon should go foraging for some berries?"

"I hope you don't mean to include Raiton in their foraging." Den said with a stern edge to his voice.

Obito shook his head as he was petting his shinx trying to get him to come down from his adrenaline high, "No, he needs to rest."

Den nodded in approval and answered Obito's earlier question, "Yeah, I think that there should be a few berry bushes and trees around here judging by how many Pokémon live around here."

It wasn't long before the wild oshawatt became aware of his surroundings and noticed the two trainers not far off. He tried to leave silently but was thwarted by his own body when he tripped and fell. The small water type swiped at Obito when he tried to stop him from leaving.

"Hey, hey its okay I'm not going to hurt you." Obito said softly as he gently petted the small otter Pokémon trying to calm him down. The soft words and soft touch made the otter think of his mother and snuggled closely to the human with the warm aura.

"Hey Obito I think this little guy had a trainer." whispered Den.

"How could you tell?" whispered Obito

"Aside from the fact that it's an oshawatt and is a started Pokémon from the Unova Region? Look at his left back leg, it looks like there used to be a shock collar there or something."

Obito looked where Den was pointing at the scarred leg, "But I thought trainers couldn't do that because that's just plain cruel."

"I guess its previous trainer was one of the bad sort then and probably didn't have much human contact aside from its trainer." Answered Den as he gently pets the blue and white otter, Obito looked up at the late afternoon sun.

"Looks like where going to have to make camp here for the night, it's getting to late to continue."

"Yeah, besides the Pokémon should be back soon with some berries to go with our rations."

Obito made a disgusted face at the mention of rations, "Ugh, I thought I would be able to get away from that shit when I decided to stay here."

Den'atsu laughed, "Sorry buddy but some things are just universal. Besides when you've built up a sizable money stash then you can help out and invest in one of those 'cooking on the road' kits for trainers."

In response Obito just grumbled his displeasure for ration bars when their Pokémon entered the clearing with a very large pile of assorted berries on the picnic cloth that Den had given them. They split up the oran, pecha, and cheri berries between the both of them and gathered some firewood to roast some the berries that had been collected by the Pokémon.

When dinner was done the two trainers rationed out their Pokémon food and filled the bowls half way with the Pokémon food pellets and the other half with the berries. Obito even gave a small pile of oran berries to the wild oshawatt, and got ready to go to bed under the stars. Yūgure and Raiton made their way to sleep with their trainer, but when the oshawatt tried to follow them they growled at him to stay away. Hurt the small otter went and curled up at the edge of their camp to try to get some sleep. Sleep however could not come to the otter however and he sat up and looked up at the night sky.

" **Why did you attack Raiton?"**

" **Ah!"** yelled the oshawatt as he was startled by the sudden appearance of the bulkier houndour.

" **Well?"** came snarled question from Yūgure.

The oshawatt sighed as it looked away from the bigger Pokémon in shame, **"I don't know. I guess, I guess I was jealous of you guys. I wasn't bred to be someone's first Pokémon. The people that bred me and my parents were bad people, they only wanted strong Pokémon."** Answered the blue otter as he looked up at the brilliant night sky, **"So when I proved myself useless to them they just sort of dumped me here, but I thought that it was just another one of their tests.**

 **So when I saw you guys I thought that it might have been another test for me to pass. Heh, funny thing is, is that when your trainer was comforting me I thought that I could have what you guys have."**

Tearing his eyes from the beauty of the night he turned to look at the young houndour sitting a little ways off, **"But I guess you won't want me now that I hurt your friend huh."**

Yūgure gave him a look, **"Well, from what you said I guess I can forgive you for this just once,"** this seemed to give the tiny otter hope but what Yūgure said next drove his point home, " **But if you pull something like this again I will end you, am I clear?"** Yūgure snarled.

The wild oshawatt looked scared because by the looks of the houndour that was practically nose to nose with him he was dead serious. **"Crystal."** The oshawatt said with a gulp.

Yūgure nodded in satisfaction, **"Good, now let's get to bed squirt we get up early tomorrow."**

With that they both went to sleep with Obito, Yūgure taking his usual spot of curling up against the Uchiha's stomach and the small otter Pokémon burrowing his way into his soon to be trainer's sleeping bag. Feeling the warm furry body against him Obito instinctually started hugging the oshawatt in his sleep like he would a teddy bear. The action surprised the small water type Pokémon, but he smiled and fell into a deep sleep that for the first time in a long time was filled with happy things.

The next morning when the two friends were cleaning up their campsite no one noticed but Yūgure that the oshawatt was rummaging through Obito's bag and found an empty pokeball. When Obito turned around to grab his bag he saw the oshawatt press the center of the pokeball and get sucked in. the ball wriggled once and dinged, Obito walked over and picked up the pokeball and called the Pokémon out. When the now caught oshawatt appeared he knelt down on one knee to get to the small Pokémon's level better.

"I take it that you wanted to come with me then?"

The small Pokémon gave a salute and cried happily, "Osha!"

"Then welcome to the team Arashinoumi." Obito said with a smile as he picked up his backpack. Now his team had grown by one, and the two trainers continued on their way all the while splitting the trainers they face so that both teams get some experience to get stronger. And soon enough they made their way to the entrance to Oreburgh City.

* * *

 **Obito's Team**

 **Houndour: ** Yugure (Dusk)

 **Gender : **Male

 **Moves: ** Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ember, Leer

 **Shinx: Raiton ** (Lightning, but i'm going off of when someone announces their jutsu from Naruto)

 **Gender: ** Male

 **Moves: ** Tackle, Leer

 **Oshawatt:** Arashinoumi (Stormy Seas)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Brine

* * *

 **Den'atsu's Team**

 **Pichu:** Ichigo (Strawberry)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip

 **Eevee:** Jinsoku (Swift)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Oreburgh City

**Chapter 14: Welcome to Oreburgh City**

"Hey Nurse Joy can you look over our Pokémon please?" asked Den as he and Obito stood at the front counter of the Pokémon Center of Oreburgh City.

The red headed nurse smiled and took their trainer IDs and Pokémon, "You will receive a message on your phones when their check ups are done."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Both boys replied in unison as they left the center to get a room with the Pokémon trainer hotel that was just down the street from the Pokémon Center.

"So what's the game plan for the first gym Den?" asked Obito as they walked down the street.

"Well, it's obvious that both of us will be relying on our water types to get us through our gym battles, but we would need to also be prepared if they get knocked out." Replied Den as he was mulling over strategies in his head.

"So, then we look into what sort of TMs our Pokémon can learn and see if we can get a hold of something for them." Obito said offering his idea to the discussion at hand.

"Yeah, I think that I may have a book on the kinds of TMs that different Pokémon can learn." Den said as he started to take his backpack off to start searching for his book, but Obito said something that made him stop.

"Or, you know, use our phones to look it up on the internet." Obito said as he held up his orange smart phone.

Den stopped and looked at Obito with a blank look, "You know it's hard to fathom sometimes that you came from a place that did not have this advanced tech shit everywhere." Den said as he started thinking of how fast Obito had picked up on the concept of the internet and how to work a phone. Although it took him a little while and a few screw ups but in less than five fays Obito had gotten the hang of things.

"We can worry about this later though, for now let's just get our room and have a little time to ourselves before we have to go back the Pokémon Center to get our Pokémon."

"Sounds good to me." Den said as the two of them walked up to the front desk of the hotel requesting a room for two showing the front desk attendant their trainer IDs.

"Your room number is 205 and here are your key cards, have a nice stay."

"Thanks." Said Obito as he and Den headed to the elevator to go to their room, when they found it they threw their bags onto the beds that they wanted.

The room was small and had two bunk beds Den picked the bottom bunk on the left and Obito picked the top bunk on the right. Obito was going through his bag and pulling out all of his shower items and a clean set of clothes.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and then we can take our clothes to a laundry place and then get some laundry soap that we can use on the road so we can wash our clothes."

"Sure, I'm going to bring us up some food, you want anything?"

"Yeah yakiniku or ramen would be great."

"Ha ha, I'll see what I can do." chuckled Den as he thought of Obito's obsession with yakiniku, and left to get the food.

It wasn't long before Den came back with their food and Obito stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed from the hot water and steam. As the two 13 year old trainers ate they looked up TMs that their Pokémon could learn. Obito had found out that Yūgure could learn Rock Smash, a fighting type move, and although it was only one move it was at least something. Whereas Raiton could not learn anything that would help them with the rock type gym.

However Den was not having that much luck, "Shit, if I don't find another Pokémon soon then I'm screwed Obito."

"Why?"

Den gave an aggravated sigh, "Ichigo doesn't learn anything that will help and I don't think that were good enough friends yet that she'll evolve soon so she could learn Dig as a Pikachu."

"Well don't stress about it right now, don't forget that there are caves here so you could probably find a ground type there. Or even in the grassy patches just outside of town, you remember those right? We saw them on the way here." Obito said to reassure his blonde friend and to keep him from freaking himself out on the topic of what to do for the gym.

"Besides even if you do find a ground type we would still have to train our asses off if were to have a chance at defeating the Gym Leader."

Den took a few calming breathes, "Yeah, yeah your right, and it's not as is were in any sort of rush anyway right?"

"Yep!"

Just as they settled that small crisis their phones buzzed with a message from the Pokémon Center telling them that their Pokémon were ready for pick up.

When they were picking up their Pokémon, which Nurse Joy said that they were fine, but she pulled Obito off to the side to talk to him about one of his Pokémon.

"What is it Nurse Joy?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your oshawatt. There were some old injuries that had me a little concerned. So how long have you had this oshawatt?" she asked in a stern tone that was in no mood for bullshit.

"Well, I just caught him this morning. He attacked my shinx out of the blue from the water yesterday, my shinx was able to knock him out. But when he was out my friend and I noticed the scar on his leg and thought that he had had a bad trainer before. So I fed him some oran berries and used one of my Potions on him." replied Obito, "This morning he went through my bag used one of my empty pokeballs on himself."

"Hmm… that's what I wanted to know, just keep an eye on his leg its almost fully healed but not quite. Nothing strenuous for the next couple of days, so if you were going to start his training then you should wait for at least another week."

"Yes ma'am." Obito said before he left to rejoin with Den'atsu, who was waiting by the door for his goggle wearing friend to finish speaking with Nurse Joy.

"So what did she want? She looked kinda mad with you." asked Den.

Obito slid his goggles over his eyes and shook his head, "No, just wanted to know about Arashinoumi. We were right though, he had a bad trainer before, because she told me that his leg with the scar was almost healed and needs another week to recover before we do any training."

Den'atsu hummed in agreement, "Then I guess we get a week to get your TM and my ground or fighting type."

"Mmhmm, just one problem Den. I don't have enough to buy the TM."

Den just waved his friend off as they walked into the Poke Mart, "Don't worry about it, I'll call my aunt and uncle and I'll explain the situation to them. I'm sure they'll understand."

Obito just gave a friend a worried look and said, "Are you sure it's alright? I mean you've been buying me a crap ton of stuff and, well I don't want you to use all your money on me." as they were getting more Pokémon food for their Pokémon.

"Obito its fine, my uncle's a gym leader anyway I'm sure he has an extra Rock Smash TM lying around. Besides if we do have to buy it ourselves then that's how it is." Den said to reassure his goggled friend that he wasn't overstepping any bounds.

"Well if your sure." Obito said while rubbing the back of his head uncertainly still not liking the idea of his friend spending so much money on him. They paid for their supplies and headed back to their hotel room with their purchases.

Once they were back in their room Obito decided to search some shows that he has heard about from other trainers. So he plugged in his ear buds and decided to start watching a web series called Red vs. Blue by Rooster Teeth from the beginning. While Obito was watching his show Den was busy talking to his aunt and uncle about sending him an extra Rock Smash TM. Lucky for them Den'atsu's aunt and uncle understood and said that it would be there in a few days by using Dragonite Express Delivery. With that burden off their shoulders they ordered Room Service and just hung out in their room watching Red vs. Blue on Den's laptop.

The next few days passed in a sort of blur for the Uchiha and Namikaze children as they spent their days taking it easy, and Obito working on his wind jutsu and chakra exorcizes. If Obito was being completely honest with himself it was actually great to just take a break, even if he had only just started his Journey, he had been working so hard with his Pokémon and on furthering his own shinobi skills with Den'atsu.

Something that Obito had found out to was that although shinobi in the Regions was uncommon it was not unheard of, so if you know where to look and who to ask you could use a shinobi training ground. Which is what he and Den did to find a hidden training ground to train and their Pokémon played or just relaxed while their trainers worked themselves ragged training. On their fourth day in Oreburgh City the package from Den'atsu's parents arrived via dragonite and was quickly put to use on Yūgure.

"We still got a few more days before Arashinoumi can train. I think I'll just hang around the pool for the next few days and you can go searching for that Pokémon you need." Said Obito as he was gathering his pool things.

Den sighed, "Yeah I think that might be the best course of action right now. Besides we've been training for days we need a break before we send ourselves to the hospital for injuries from our training or chakra exhaustion."

"Sweet, see you later then Den. Let's go guys the pool awaits!" Obito cheerfully stated as he and his Pokémon left to go enjoy the hotels amenities.

Den however, was making sure that his Pokémon were ready and that he had enough pokeballs, potions, and berries to make sure that there are no nasty surprises when he goes searching for his next team member. With all of his gear checked and ready to go he too headed out the door and straight to one of the many caves surrounding the mining town to search in first, and if there are none there then there is always the large field just outside of the city to look at. But for now the caves would have to do.

During the remaining days left of Arashi's recovery Obito and his Pokémon took their time relax and enjoy themselves. While Den'atsu on the other hand was busy training his team for his gym battle, it had taken him the rest of the day to find the Pokémon that would help him with his battle. And so when he caught it had spent the remainder of week training in the fields and caves.


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Training

**hey guys! so because the changes i had to do were minor it didn't take me long to fix them, however there is a small inconvenience to me when uploading the updated chapters and this one for that matter. and that is despite it saying word .doc and .docx are compatible it has been saying that .docx isn't when i have never had a problem with it in the past. its minor but i still have to go out of my way to change my word doc to i think it was 97-2003 or whatever. but anyway, so i have just finished chapter 16 and depending how i feel i may release it before i finish chapter 17 because ooohhhh boy was chapter 16 a joy to write.**

 **so i wanna know what you guys think so don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Back to Training**

Finally the week of forced vacation was up for Obito and he and his Pokémon were very much eager to get back into their normal training habits. So for a bit more privacy than that of the caves or fields he headed to the shinobi training ground that he and Den'atsu had been training in.

"Alrighty guys! Now that Arashinoumi's injuries are healed we can get started on training once again!" Obito yelled in excitement from the prospect of getting his Pokémon back in their normal routine once again.

The reactions from his three Pokémon were one of three emotions excitement, worry, and reluctance. Ration was the only one out of the group that was excited because he liked the way Obito trained them. It was different to what he had always heard from other wild Pokémon passing by that talked of a trainer's way of training their Pokémon. Yūgure however was the opposite of Raiton, he was reluctant to start training again after the very blissful week of lazing about and having fun. While Arashinoumi was worried that training would be like how the Bad People thought what training was, but what he would call torture.

Even though Arashi had been with Obito for a week and had gotten acclimated to the idea of being on a team the early impression of his bad experience with training was still stuck with him. The thoughts of those horrible training sessions played through the young oshawatt's mind, and upon seeing his Pokémon's growing anxiety Obito's face softened.

"Arashi I know you're new but training won't be that bad. You'll just do a few laps and then we'll see where you're at."

This seemed to calm the blue otter a bit by his trainers reassuring words and kind face. Turning to the rest of the group Obito said, "Now, all you 10 laps around this area!"

This made Yūgure groan in displeasure because the rocky area that they were in was very large, but he none the less started running like everybody else with Obito keeping pace with them as they all ran their 10 laps. But there was one that was not giving his all in their return to their normal routine.

Yūgure was barely putting in effort and was trotting behind the pack, this was something that Obito noticed and frowned, "Yūgure pick up the pace!"

The dog like Pokémon growled and whined his reluctance.

"Yūgure! Get your ass in gear or I'll add five more laps and suicides to your routine!" snapped Obito, even though Obito was a kind hearted person and was generally a gentle soul he still grew up in arguably the strictest clan in Konoha. So there were bound to be times when that side of him would come out. This was the sort of threat that Yūgure needed and he picked up his pace and caught up to the rest of the group.

By the end of their laps the three Pokémon were fairly winded from the laps around the rocky clearing.

"Now that were all warmed up let's get started on improving your skills and sparring. Ration, Arashinoumi you guys will be sparring for now and Yūgure you will be learning this TM," said Obito as he held up the TM for Rock Smash between his index and fore finger, "this is the TM for Rock Smash, just in case Arashi is unable to beat the Gym Leader by himself at least we have a back up. Got it?"

All three of his Pokémon nodded and grunted in confirmation and set about their individual tasks. The shinx cub and young oshawatt walked off a few meters from where Obito and Yūgure were and began their spar. While Obito put the TM to his Pokémon's head and the disc began to glow. From what Den'atsu had told Obito about TM discs was that they could not break after one use anymore, however, if it were to be scratched or broken by any other means then it would be useless, which was a far cry from a few decades ago when they used to break after one use.

When the glowing was done Yūgure shook himself and looked at himself in slight confusion. Then with no warning he just ran straight at a boulder and the skull like growth that was on his head began to glow before he impacted on the rock. The result was that there were small cracks from where he had rammed his skull. When the confident houndour stepped back to assess the damage he did to the giant rock his face morphed into one of irritation at the fact that it did not do as much damage as he wanted.

"It's to be expected Yug, primarily you are a dark and fire type so naturally those would come much more naturally than Rock Smash which a fighting type move, and one of your weaknesses." Obito said trying to calm the irritated canine Pokémon, "But, even if this is your power with this move now you will improve. Now since it's a fighting type move that means it uses your body. So what we need to do now is work on your strength and speed."

Obito went to his back pack and pulled out a band with a seal on it and walked over to the Pokémon that he hatched and knelt down.

"This is a resistance seal, the girlfriend of my sensei taught me a little bit of fūin jutsu * when it was just the two of us. Anyway this will make you feel like you are walking against the current of a river and will help you with your speed. After you get used to it a little then we will try again with Rock Smash."

And so for the next few hours Obito had Yūgure running up and down the steep incline of the mountain to work on both his agility and speed, and with Raiton and Arashinoumi taking a quick water break from their spar they soon joined the houndour in his exercise routine in order to work on their own agility.

Even though Obito could have placed resistance seals on both of his other Pokémon he did not want to at the moment because for one Arashi was just cleared for training and Obito did not want to take his chances with him reopening his wounds. While with Raiton the shinx simply did not need it right now, when it comes to speed the feline already out matches the only canine on the team. Although another reason for Arashinoumi not having a resistance seal was that with his prior training he is already faster than both Raiton and Yūgure if their first encounter with him by the pond was anything to go by.

During his Pokémon's laps of up and down the mountain side Obito was busying himself by working on his wind chakra exorcises of splitting a leaf. So far he has gone through a plethora of leaves and all of them so far only have a small nick on their sides. Needless to say his training was not going that great for him, or at least as well as Obito wanted it to go. However, he could not deny that despite not being able to slice a leaf in half yet he is at least making some progress with something that is essentially a Jonin level skill.

Obito looked up from his latest leaf, which was had a large slash through it, the slash stopping in the middle of the leaf, and looked up at his tired Pokémon.

"I think that's it for the day guys," as he said that they all collapsed onto the ground in relief, "I think that I pushed you guys enough for the day, tomorrow we will continue training and then depending how you guys progress then we'll start thinking of challenging the Gym Leader for their badge."

The last bit of Obito's sentence brought a sort of tired excitement to the trio of Pokémon as they lay on the hard rocky ground, but they could not move because of all of the sparring and exorcising that they had done that day. So Obito recalled his Pokémon back to their pokeballs and went back to his and Den's hotel room to take a hot shower and take the rest of the day off, and it was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

While Obito was busy with his shower a tired, sore, and dirty Den'atsu stumbled into their hotel room. Which made Obito's Pokémon look up in confusion, and the first thing that Den did was flop onto his bed with a groan and just lay there practically almost suffocating himself if he did not turn his head ever so slightly to let himself breathe. Den just lay like that until the sounds of the shower stopped and about a minute or two later Obito popped out of the shower to find Den collapsed on his bed.

Obito blinked slowly before asking, "Did you find the Pokémon you needed?"

Den's only response was a grunt.

"Did you do some training after you caught it, or did it give you so much trouble that you just had to come back?"

Without speaking Den'atsu briefly held up his left index finger telling Obito that it was the first answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mot rwight now." came the muffled response from Den being face down in his pillow, which Obito took as meaning 'not right now'. Obito shrugged and flopped onto his own bed where he picked up his phone and started where he had left off in Red vs. Blue.

The rest of the day was uneventful as both boys were just too tired, and in Den's case sore, to do anything else other than just lay there. So they ended up just ordering Room Service for dinner and just go to sleep. Although, before he drifted off into his dreamland Obito had the distinct feeling that something will happen in the near furture that will probably irritate the living hell out of both of them. But he pushed those thoughts away so he could get some well deserved sleep and as he was falling asleep he was accompanied by the sound of Den'atsu's light snoring.

* * *

 **Obito's Team**

 **Houndour: ** Yugure (Dusk)

 **Gender : **Male

 **Moves: ** Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ember, Rock Smash

 **Shinx: Raiton ** (Lightning, but i'm going off of when someone announces their jutsu from Naruto)

 **Gender: ** Male

 **Moves: ** Tackle, Leer

 **Oshawatt:** Arashinoumi (Stormy Seas)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Brine

* * *

 **Den'atsu's Team**

 **Pichu:** Ichigo (Strawberry)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip

 **Eevee:** Jinsoku (Swift)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack


	16. Chapter 16: Gym Battles P1:Roark vs Den

**so i decided that while working on chapter 17 i will upload this chapter. even though it goes against my way of uploading things i just really want to know you guys' reaction to it! so this just means you will have to wait a little while for chapter 17. but hopefully this action packed chapter will hold you guys off for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Gym Battles Part 1: Roark vs Den'atsu**

The following week was spent with Obito training his team, and not just Arashinoumi and Yūgure who will be participating in the upcoming gym battle. However, while the Uchiha boy was busy with his team Den'atsu was taking advantage of the hotels spa. Apparently the time he spent training his Pokémon, the newest addition to his team was quite difficult to deal with. Thus resulting in the young Namikaze's tired and sore body that was in desperate need for a sauna and a massage.

But while Obito was busting his ass to get his Pokémon up to par, although he has no idea how tough the Gym Leader is or what Pokémon he has, Obito wants his Pokémon to be ready for the battle to come. As the week progressed Obito's Pokémon had grown in leaps and bounds. But with the vigorous training week finished Den and Obito stood outside of the Oreburgh Gym.

"You ready for this Den?" asked Obito who was just bursting with energy.

Den nodded and a look of determination came across his face, "Yep, I sure am. We've trained hard for this Obito, after this badge we will finally be able to say that we are taking the Pokémon League Challenge."

With those fighting words spoken both friends walked into the gym, only to be stopped by the gym attendant.

"Woah there boys, you can't go in the gym today." Said the chubby brown haired man.

"What?! What do you mean we can't go in the gym today?!" squawked Obito, "I thought the gym was always open?"

The fat brunette shook his head, "Sorry kid but today is the day that Roark is digging for fossils. You could try to talk to him there; he should be by Site C if you want to try to look for him there. Can't guarantee that he will battle you boys."

With this piece of news the once fired up trainers looked like it had just rained on their parade, and in a way it had.

"Uuuugh! I just want to get my badge so we can get out of here! I'm sick of this place already." Complained Obito as he and Den started to head to where the mines were, because chances are that they could ask the miners where Site C is.

"Calm down Obito, I want to get this over with as much as you do. We've stayed put long enough as it is, in my opinion." Den said trying to calm his friend's fury at the current situation that they were in.

It didn't take them that long to get to the area where all the mines are because of their ability to run faster than a normal person by pumping chakra into their legs. But, it was not as easy to get a miner to tell them where Gym Leader Roark was as they had thought. With the fact that the Oreburgh mines being a prime supplier for the Sinnoh Regions fossil fuels. Although, judging by the rise and improvement of clean energy the use of fossil fuels will probably be non-existent in the near future.

At around noon they finally came to a large dent in the earth that was Site C which was about three hours since they left the gym to find the elusive Gym Leader Roark in his natural habitat of exploring a place of where Pokémon fossils might be. As the disgruntled trainers made their way into the hole on the way down they picked up some yellow hard hats with lamps to protect themselves, as they were heading into and active excavation site that basically doubles as a coal mine.

As they reached the bottom Obito spotted a red hard hat in a sea of yellow, nudging Den he pointed at the red hat.

"Hey, you think that might be Roark?"

"Could be, actually it might be likely. I was reading up on him and he likes to excavate often, I even saw him in a red hard hat in a few pictures." Den replied thoughtfully.

Obito shrugged, "Guess there's only one way to find out then." he said as he started to walk towards the potential Gym Leader.

"Hey! Are you Gym Leader Roark?!" cried Obito as he headed to the man in the red hat with Den'atsu behind him trying to get Obito to not draw attention to them. He did not succeed, because with Obito's loudly asked question all eyes were on the young trainers. The red helmeted young man looked up from where he was looking on the table in front of him.

"Uhhh… I'm Roark, whose asking?" came the unsure answer from the Oreburgh City Gym Leader.

"Finally! We went to the gym and the attendant guy told us you weren't in and that you were here. So can we have a battle?" Obito said in exasperation, probably because he was in a fantastic mood that morning but the fact that he and Den had to go searching for the Gym Leader killed his good mood.

"Wait both of you?" asked Roark pointing at both Den'atsu and Obito.

"That's right." confirmed Den.

The rock type Gym Leader sighed in slight exasperation, "Fine, but not here there's an empty area we can use just over here."

Just as the two disgruntled trainers started to follow Roark one of the other archeologists spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do this now Roark? I mean we were busy with something important before _these two_ interrupted us."

The way that he had said 'these two' was as if both young trainers were nothing but a nuisance. This made the young Gym Leader scowl and send the man a pointed glare, "Raul, you know full well a Gym Leader's duties come first." With that said he led the boys to the designated area where they will battle.

"Alright, so who will go first?"

"I'll go, sorry Obito but I trained hard for days when you were relaxing by the pool. Not to mention you still haven't seen me battle yet." volunteered Den.

Obito gave a wave of dismissal, "No worries Den I get it, not to mention that I really want to see the other Pokémon that you caught."

The young man that had followed them to bet there referee stood to the side, "This will be an official gym match between the Challenger… uh kid what's your name?"

"Den'atsu Namikaze."

"Den'atsu Namikaze and the Oreburgh Gym Leader Roark. The challenger can use up to six Pokémon and will have the ability to switch, while the Gym Leader will not. Ready? Begin!"

"Geode let's go!" cried Roark as he released his first Pokémon onto the field.

"Geodude!" came the masculine voice of what could only be described as a rock with arms and a face.

"We can win this Hādo Tsume!" yelled Den as he sent out his newest Pokémon.

Realizing his chance Obito took out his Pokedex to identify his friends newest Pokémon.

" _ **Drilbur the Mole Pokémon.**_ _ **It makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed."**_

When he was done with the drilbur Obito moved his Pokedex to analyze the geodude, _**"Geodude the Rock Pokémon. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwittingly. In the morning, this Pokémon rolls downhill in search of food."**_

"Hādo Tsume burrow underground!" ordered Den'atsu as the drilbur dug into the earth into its natural habitat.

Roark just smirked as if Den had played right into his trap and in a way Den had unknowingly sealed his newest Pokémon's coffin with his order to hide underground. "Geode, Magnitude!"

The geodude used its arms to push itself into the air at least five feet, a feat of what should have been impossible for the rock type Pokémon because it was essentially a living rock and at this stage had not legs. The resulting impact from its attack shook the ground and caused double the damage to Hādo Tsume because he was underground. The drilbur slowly climbed out of its hole and tried to stand. Without his trainers orders the small Pokémon's massive claws gained a metallic sheen, with what little strength it had left rushed the geodude and used Metal Claw.

The result of the drilbur's attack was not what it had been expecting because it did little damage. As a result of using the last of his energy the mole like Pokémon collapsed from exhaustion.

Den'atsu face palmed and gave an exasperated sigh, "I guess you weren't ready after all, then again its by my order that you got knocked out this fast. Well, looks like it's up to you Jinsoku." said Den as he tossed his next Pokémon out onto the field.

Obito's Pokedex dinged once again, _**Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can't be seen when it melts away into water."**_

"Geode Rollout!"

Without even needing Den's orders the swift water type dodged the incoming rock Pokémon with a Quick Attack with ease and fired off a Water Gun at the still rolling geodude. It did not have the desired effect because since the geodude was using Rollout the rotation of the move which halves the damage of water type moves by reflecting them. But this could be an advantage to Den because now that Roark's geodude was locked in Rollout it will be in that state for a little bit. At least that was what Den'atsu was thinking when in reality if the move misses then the Pokémon using it is free to use another move.

Something that Roark took advantage of and subtly tapped commands to his Pokémon to keep rolling and head towards his opponents vaporeon. Jinsoku tried to dodge the geodude a second time but the rock Pokémon uncurled and grabbed the vaporeon tail and threw him at a boulder.

"Geode Tackle!"

"Jinsoku Water Pulse!" ordered Den frantically seeing how bad of a position his Pokémon was in.

Still dazed from being thrown into a rock Jinsoku was still bleary eyed but he had heard his trainers order and let loose a powerful stream of water at the large round shape barreling towards him. Lucky for him rock types are not known for their speed and agility otherwise the young vaporeon would have been hit already, but despite not being able to see just yet Jinsoku's Water Pulse was well aimed and hit its mark knocking out the round nuisance.

"Geodude is unable to battle, winner vaporeon!" announced the ref.

By this time a crowd of archeologists, miners, and various working Pokémon have stopped and gathered to watch the match unfold.

"Return Geode, you did well." congratulated Roark as he recalled his geodude, "Go Constrictor!" yelled Roark as he sent out his onix.

Worried for his Pokémon's health and safety Den asked if Jinsoku wanted to continue because to Den if he had to forfeit the match then so be it, his Pokémon came first before the battle. But being the stubborn Pokémon that Jinsoku was he shook himself and gave his answer to his worried trainer.

"Vapor!" was heard around the clearing as the stubborn vaporeon glared down his next opponent.

Before the ref could continue the match Obito's Pokedex once again sounded off, this might be because throughout the entire battle Obito has yet to put his Pokedex away.

" _ **Onix the Rock Snack Pokémon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother."**_

Despite it being slightly irritating to Den as he was trying to focus on the task at hand the miners on the other hand were interested in what the piece of technology Obito was holding.

"Constrictor Rock Tomb!"

With the order from its trainer the rock snake Pokémon began throwing boulders of various sizes at the weakened vaporeon, while the water type was just barely dodging the flying rocks. Eventually though it was encased in rocks and there was only one way out of the tomb, and that was down. Foreseeing that in case Hādo Tsume would be knocked out Den had used his Dig TM on his vaporeon as well. Seeing that it was his only way out Jinsoku dove underground and tunneled his was to the giant rock Pokémon that he was facing.

The onix was smug because in his mind he had beaten an already weakened opponent in one move. However its error at not checking to see if the vaporeon was out for the count came and bit him in the ass as Jinsoku came up from the ground and attacked the smug onix. While the onix was still reeling from his mistake Jinsoku fired off a Water Pulse to the rock type's face. The one two punch of Jinsoku's assault was a success as the successful hits from two of onix's weaknesses hit their target.

With the knockout of onix the ref called the match, "Onix is unable to battle the winner is Den'atsu Namikaze!"

With that announcement Jinsoku's legs buckled and he fell to the ground proud that despite his injuries he still managed to beat two strong Pokémon.

"Return Jinsoku, you did so well buddy take a nice long rest you need it." Den said softly.

"That was a great battle you really had me on my toes. Even if you got off to a rocky start." Congratulated Roark as he handed the blonde trainer his first Gym Badge, although Den decided to ignore the very obvious pun that the Gym Leader had said. Looking over at Obito Roark said, "I still have two more Pokémon, so if you want to battle now we can."

"Yes! My Pokémon and I have been training for weeks for this battle!" Obito stated loudly as he took Den's place on the field while Roark re-took his on the other side.

* * *

 **Obito's Team**

 **Houndour: Yugure (Dusk)**

 **Gender : **Male

 **Moves: ** Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ember, Rock Smash

 **Shinx: Raiton (Lightning, but i'm going off of when someone announces their jutsu from Naruto)**

 **Gender: ** Male

 **Moves: ** Tackle, Leer

 **Oshawatt:** **Arashinoumi (Stormy Seas)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Brine

* * *

 **Den'atsu's Team**

 **Pichu: Ichigo (Strawberry)**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip

 **Vaporeon: Jinsoku (Swift)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Dig

 **Drilbur:** **Hado Tsume (Hard Claws)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Dig, Metal Claw, Mud Slap


	17. Chapter 17:Gym Battles P2:Roark vs Obito

**there! i just updated everything! go and read the changes that i have made. also you may have noticed that most of the chapters do not have Obito and Den'atsu's teams, that would be because i am to lazy to go back and put them back in at this time... i may go back an re enter them but i may not.**

 **anyway, here is chapter 17 to top off the mass rewrite.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Gym Battles Part 2: Roark vs. Obito**

"You ready kid?!" called Roark from the other side of the field.

"I was born ready!" called Obito in response as he punched one of his fists in his open palm.

"What's your name Challenger?" asked the ref.

"Obito Uchiha!"

"This match will be between Gym Leader Roark and Obito Uchiha. The same rules apply to the previous match, BEGIN!"

"Go Quartz!" yelled Roark as he sent out his first Pokémon. Which just so happens to be another geodude.

"Let's finish this quickly Arashinoumi!" Obito said as he called out his oshawatt.

"Osha!" Arashinoumi cheered as came out onto the field.

"Stealth Rock Quartz!"

The enemy geodude took on a soft white glow as it made certain stones hiding under the soil and made them only react to enemy Pokémon on the field. However this move does not affect any enemy Pokémon on the field currently. In a way this move could have been of been great use for ambushes if there had been Pokémon in the Hidden Continent.

 _Shit, that sucks, well as long as Arashi doesn't have to switch out were fine._ Thought Obito as the implications of Roark's order sunk in. During his time with the Professor Obito had spent a lot of time learning about the world around him and Pokémon. But was also fascinated him were the different types of Pokémon moves, one of the moves that he had studied was Stealth Rock.

"Arashi Water Gun!" ordered Obito and Arashi obediently fired off his Water Gun.

The effect was immediate as the enemy rock type taking the brunt of the attack and although Arashi's attack was enough to almost one shot the rock with arms. But then Roark did something that Obito did not expect. He chucked a water balloon filled with Super Potion solution effectively healing the soaked geodude.

"Hahahahaha! I bet you didn't think that I would do that did you!" laughed Roark as he saw Obito's shocked face.

"Bu- but you can't do that. Can you?" Obito said clearly confused about the situation.

Roark shrugged, "Sure I can, League Rules state that as long a trainer, Gym Leader, Elite Four Member, or Champion have a way to throw an easy to break non-harming object filled with Potion solution at your Pokémon during battle. Most trainers don't take advantage of this though for some reason."

Obito squinted his eyes, "That would have been nice to know." Obito deadpanned.

"Quartz Rollout and keep rolling!" ordered the young Gym Leader.

Arashi started to dodge the rolling living boulder thanking Obito for the long sessions of agility training by dodging the offending Pokémon with ease. Using his surroundings to the best of his ability Arashi waited in front of the hole where Jinsoku had used Dig on Roark's onix. Seeing his opponent in one spot and not moving anymore Quartz took advantage of this not even noticing that this is a trap that he had foolishly fallen into.

At the very last second before Quartz could pull off the same maneuver that Geode had used on Jinsoku Arashinoumi jumped into the exit hole and Roark's second onix could not stop his momentum in time and got stuck in the hole.

"Hey Roark your geodude just played into Arashi's trap!" boasted Obito from his place on the field.

Roark scowled, "How can you say that that tunnel only leads to the Rock Tomb that Constrictor used."

"Pfft, hello, Arashinoumi is a _water type_." Scoffed Obito.

Surprised the trapped geodude started to struggle trying to make itself unstuck to get out of the hole. But directly underneath the struggling living rock was a smirking otter Pokémon, he counted to three in his head gathering and building up the pressure of the water needed for his next attack. Finally ready the young oshawatt let loose his Brine attack the force of the attack was enough to send the giant round rock flying at least 10 feet in the air. When the geodude smashed back into the earth.

"Geo...dude." mumbled the geodude.

"Looks like you were right about that Obito, return Quartz." Said Roark as he recalled his second Geodude, "Let's go Diamond!"

"Cranidos!" cried the newest Pokémon on the field.

Not knowing anything about this Pokémon Obito took this opportunity to take out his Pokedex to check up on his new opponent.

" _ **Cranidos the Head Butt Pokémon.**_ _ **A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts."**_

"Huh, a fossil Pokémon, that's new," Obito muttered to himself, he called out to Arashinoumi who had pulled himself out of the hole and was panting slightly, "Arashinoumi can you continue or do you want to switch?!"

Arashinoumi only turned to Obito to give him a thumbs up that he was good to continue.

"Diamond Takedown!"

The bigger sturdier rock type was faster than Arashinoumi had anticipated and he got clipped by the charging Pokémon when he dodged the cranidos. But what really showcased the bipedal dinosaur's strength was the result of it smashing into one of the boulders on the field. It hit the boulder so hard that it not only cracked it but the powerful hit also made it break into pieces.

This terrified both Arashinoumi and Obito, when the cranidos turned around and lowered its head prepping for a Headbutt attack Arashi could only stand there frozen. The bigger pokemon was coming at Arashi like a freight train but he was still paralyzed with fear.

"Arashi move! You have to move!" the frantic yelling of Obito was not heard by the small otter pokemon who still could not make any of his limbs move.

Finally Arashinoumi snapped out of his paralyzed place long enough to instinctively go for his scalchop. Without even thinking Arashi took water from the air and formed it into a a sharp water blade, Arashi shut his eyes at the incoming ancient pokemon and swung.

The powerful water type attack sent the cranidos careening but it was able to skid to a stop, and before it could charge the small sea otter pokemon, Arashinoumi the small one foot tall sea otter pokemon began to glow white.

He grew taller, by at least another foot, his body changed from a primarily quadruped body structure to one more bipedal. When he stopped glowing Arashinoumi was two feet tall, his then back legs were now his only two feet. His legs looked to be covered in a dark blue fur that looked like a samurais' battle dress with another scalchop on his right thigh. He now has black paws, and a black beaver like tale, his head was slightly smaller fitting his new body perfectly, his nose was smaller and pink now instead of brown, he also has white whiskers, and a upright tuft of blue fur on his head.

"Dewott!" cried Arashinoumi as he took his other scalchop and charged that with a Razor Shell blade to match the first scalchop.

With his duel scalchops Arashi took advantage at Roark's lack of orders to his ace pokemon and charged the ancient predator pokemon.

"Arashinoumi…evolved." Obito said to himself not believing that his shy little otter was now a warrior.

" _ **Dewott the Discipline Pokemon. Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops."**_ Dinged Obito's Pokedex that he didn't even know that he had taken out.

"Dodge Diamond!" shouted Roark as he tried to recover from his shock of his challenger's timid water type evolve into a fierce warrior like pokemon.

But it was not enough, the cranidos tried to follow its trainer's orders but before it could go very far it was hit with a dual scalchop Razor Shell attack. The aftermath of this attack sent the rock type flying and smashed into a boulder. It tried to stand but it could not muster the strength and toppled to the ground out for the count.

"Cranidos is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger Obito Uchiha!" announced the referee.

A roar of excitement swept through the crowd of miners that had been surrounding the makeshift battlefield since the start of the spiky haired Namikaze's match. There were some that had probably been taking bets before the battle had started and were now either sulking from losing money or were brimming with happiness because they had won some cash.

Obito was in a slight state of shock but he quickly recovered and ran to Arashinoumi who was still on the field.

"You did it Arashi!" cried Obito as he hugged his newly evolved dewott.

Roark sighed in defeat and recalled his cranidos before walking up to Obito, "You did great kid, your pokemon are trained really well. So, you definitely deserve this the Coal Badge." Congratulated Roark on Obito's job well done.

"Thanks Raork."

"You did great Obito." Said Den'atsu as he came and placed a hand on Obito's shoulder.

Before leaving however they gave Roark their trainer ID numbers so that way the young Gym Leader could wire transfer their battle winnings to both of their bank accounts. With that taken care of both trainers left the Gym Leader to get back to his excavating at around 2:30 in the afternoon. Both young teens booked it to the Pokemon Center back in Oreburgh so that way they could get their pokemon checked out before they head out once again.

"That was intense huh Den?" asked Obito as both of them were hanging out in the waiting room waiting for Nurse Joy to finish checking up with their pokemon.

"No shit man." Responded Den, "To be honest I was hoping for Hādo Tsume to do more, but that Magnitude really messed things up for me."

"Yeah that was just bad luck, but hey Jinsoku handled himself very well despite taking one both of his pokemon."

"Mmmm." Hummed Den'atsu in agreement with Obito's response.

"Where do you wanna eat after this? I'm hungry." Asked Obito as his stomach gave a slight growl as if to agree with his statement.

"Yeah, how about some burgers? Then we can relax by the pool for the rest of the day and we can head out in the morning." Suggested Den.

"Yeah, sounds good, but I want to stop by the Poke Mart to pick up some water balloons so I could do what Roark did and fill'em with potions."

"Sounds good Obito. I feel like a moron for not figuring that out sooner, or better yet talked to my uncle about it." Den'atsu groused.

Obito sighed, "True, but there's no use in saying would'a could'a should'a."

"True."

Before either boy could continue their conversation Nurse Joy's voice could be heard over the intercom system.

" _Den'atsu Namikaze and Obito Uchiha to the front desk your pokemon are ready."_

"Looks like that's us Den." Said Obito as he got up from his spot on the couch.

"Your pokemon are in very good health and are just fine." Nurse Joy said with a kind smile but then she turned to Obito and her smile faltered a little bit, "Obito I want to talk to you about your dewott, don't worry your not in trouble I just want to talk to you." She said when she saw Obito's worried face.

"It's okay Obito, she probably wants to talk about that shitty trainer that abandoned Arashinoumi." Consoled Den.

The Oreburgh City Nurse Joy and Obito headed to the nurses office to discuss the matter of Arashi's previous trainer.

"Your dewott is doing just fine, his leg healed remarkably well. And even his injuries sustained in your gym battle were minor. But, his previous trainer is who I want to talk to you about."

Obito took a deep breathe through his nose, "Okay."

"I called Officer Jenny and told her about your oshawott and she said that she will put the word out to the other precincts around the region. But she also said that it was entirely possible that he may have come from an underground breeding operation, just keep your eyes open when your traveling okay?"

"Okay Nurse Joy."

"Good, now you can re-join your friend."

With the news that he had just received Obito joined with Den again and both trainers went to go get their lunch at a burger place that they had heard about from a few trainers in passing. But the rest of the day went off without a hitch, they restocked some of their supplies, got some more ration bars much to Obito's chagrin, got some water balloons to be used during battle, and finally made their way to the pool at the hotel.

* * *

 **Obito's Team**

 **Houndour: Yugure (Dusk)**

 **Gender : **Male

 **Moves: ** Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ember, Rock Smash

 **Shinx: Raiton (Lightning, but i'm going off of when someone announces their jutsu from Naruto)**

 **Gender: ** Male

 **Moves: ** Tackle, Leer

 **Dewott:** **Arashinoumi (Stormy Seas)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Tackle, Razor Shell, Water Gun, Brine

* * *

 **Den'atsu's Team**

 **Pichu: Ichigo (Strawberry)**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip

 **Vaporeon: Jinsoku (Swift)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Dig

 **Drilbur:** **Hado Tsume (Hard Claws)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Dig, Metal Claw, Mud Slap


	18. Chapter 18: Sinnoh or Konoha Shinobi?

**sorry for waiting so long to upload anything, i am still working on ch. 19 but i have been so busy with school and everything that i have not had time to work on this or any of my other personal projects.**

 **so for rewarding you guys for being so patient i decided to upload this chapter.**

 **hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Sinnoh or Konoha Shinobi?**

"The first thing we are doing before we leave this city is visiting Kōten so I can pick up my new outfit. I checked my messages last night and he said that my outfit and weapons were ready for pick up. So I figured that since we were coming back to Jubilife anyway I might as well pick it up while were here." Stated Obito as he and Den walked through the streets of Jubilife City making their way to Kōten's shop.

"That makes a lot of sense."

It was about 9 o'clock in the morning when they had reached Jubilife City, both Den'atsu and Obito did not feel like walking at a civilians pace for two days on the short route between Oreburgh and Jubilife when they could just use chakra to enhance their running speed. They did not plan on staying long in the city because they wanted to start making their way to Eterna City to get their second gym badge. Not to mention after Eterna City they had agreed to go their separate ways.

It didn't take them long to navigate the streets of Jubilife City to find Akimori's Custom Look.

"Hey Kōten! You here?!" Obito yelled enthusiastically into the small shop.

"Right here Obito, no need to yell." Kōten said in slight irritation while trying get his ear to stop ringing from the loud boy.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry." Obito said sheepishly.

"Anyway, you here for your clothes huh?"

"Yep!"

"Wait here." Kōten said simply as he made his way into the back to grab the young Uchiha's clothes. He came back with a medium sized box and slammed it onto the counter.

"Uhhh… Kōten I don't think I ordered that many clothes."

Kōten just shrugged his shoulders, "Kid, you may have ordered one outfit but we made extras and some other outfits. I also had the pleasure of making extras of your original outfit, you know just in case. If you don't like them then you don't have to take them, besides the extra clothes are on the house."

"Oh, that's cool." Said Obito as he started rustling through the box of clothes, "So what's this stuff made of?"

Kōten grinned, "Ah! I'm glad you noticed! It's a special material that my family invented, top secret stuff. Also, since I had an Uchiha as a customer I studied what I could and since you guys like your fire jutsu's I even made your clothes fire proof."

"Woah! That's so cool! Now I can train with Yūgure no problem." Obito said in admiration as he continued to look over his new clothes. "I like these, so what about my kunai and shuriken?"

"There at the bottom, but you need to go to this address to register as a shinobi of Sinnoh. This way you get some benefits that you wouldn't get from just being a trainer, but you're also able to take missions to make some extra cash." Explained Kōten as Obito began putting on his shuriken and kunai pouches and filling them with his new set of kunai

Obito let out a sad sigh his once infectious smile and happy outlook took a complete 180 in the other direction. Being told that he would have to register as another countries shinobi to keep at least some semblance of home alive felt more like a betrayal of his village.

Curious about Obito's sudden mood change Kōten asked "You alright kid? Was it something I said?"

But Obito not wanting to give his most absurd back story to the kind store owner just put on a fake smile hoping that they wouldn't as anymore questions.

"No, it's fine Kōten."

Kōten gave Obito a skeptical look and glanced at Den'atsu as if to ask if he knew anything. But Den had no idea what was up with Obito and just gave the shop owner a shrug saying that he didn't know what was up with his new friend.

After packing his new clothing in his backpack they left the shop Den wanted to know what was up with Obito's sudden mood swing.

"You alright Obito?"

Not wanting to tell Den anything Obito just kept his fake smile plastered on his face hoping that that would deter Den'atsu from asking any further questions about the subject.

"Yeah I'm fine Den. There's nothing to worry about."

Den frowned at his friends answer and narrowed his eyes slightly at the fake smile and obviously not true answer. But deciding not to press further into the matter at this time Den decided to go along with it for now.

"So Den are you a registered shinobi?" asked Obito curiously wanting take the spotlight off of himself.

Den'atsu nodded affirmatively, "Yep. My uncle wanted me registered before I left for my Journey."

"Huh, that's cool. Hey, there's something that's been bothering me Den."

"What is it?"

"How do you learn new skills and stuff if you're on a Journey by yourself without a sensei?" asked a puzzled Obito.

"Well, uhh. You know, I never thought about that until now." Den said as he tried to think of an answer to the Uchiha's question.

"I mean, I know you gave me scrolls on how to practice on wind chakra and the scroll for a wind jutsu, but then how do you learn about the higher ranked stuff?"

Den scratched the back of his head in puzzlement, "That's a good question. I didn't even think to ask about that before I left home, I was in such a rush to leave that I didn't stop to ask that." He looked to his companion as they came to the doors of an average looking building, "I guess that would be something to ask about while you're busy with the registry."

Walking into the lobby it didn't look all that important; in fact it looked downright average. Sitting at the front desk was a mousy looking woman, but if you look close enough you can tell she was probably a ninja and can probably will kill you.

"What can I do for you boys?" asked the mousy woman as she paused in her typing.

"I want to register as a shinobi; Kōten Akimori said I needed to do this ASAP." Said Obito as he talked to the woman while Den'atsu went to go sit down on the comfy waiting chairs with his Pokémon.

The woman nodded, "I just need your trainer ID and someone will be here to get you set up."

And as Obito handed over his ID Den took this chance to also ask for some assistance.

"And could I talk to an Advisor?"

When the desk lady was done with Obito and handed his trainer ID back she turned to the spiky haired boy.

"Sure thing are you already registered?"

Den nodded his head.

"Then I need your shinobi ID and an Advisor will be with you momentarily." Said the receptionist as she inputted his information and handed it back.

With this both boys went to go sit on the lobby chairs, which looked very plushy. Obito had just sat down when someone had come to get him for his meeting.

"Obito Uchiha, you are ready to be seen." Came the voice of the woman that would help Obito.

Irritated that he had not even been in the chair for 30 seconds grumpily got up and followed the lady to her office.

"So what can I do for you today Mr. Uchiha?" asked the very pretty light blue haired woman as she took her seat behind her desk and logged onto her computer.

"I need to register as a shinobi of K- I mean Sinnoh." Obito said almost slipping up and almost mentioning Konoha.

Not even looking at the 13 year old shinobi in front of her kept tapping away at her computer with a somewhat bored expression on her face and nodded her head.

"I know all about the predicament that you are in Mr. Uchiha, my name is Eve Simmons."

"Wait, you know about me? But how, the only person that I know of that knows is Professor Rowan." Asked Obito in bewilderment.

The woman just gave a light chuckle as Obito's questions and gave him a cheerful look, "Who do you think added you to Sinnoh's systems without suspicion? The professor is first and foremost a researcher of Pokémon; however one of their unofficial duties is advisor to the region's Champion."

"Really? But wouldn't the Champion pick their own advisors?"

Eve nodded her head in agreement, "That is true, but, even if the Champion picks their own advisors it is still customary that the region's leading professor be an advisor. The reasoning behind this was that because of the professors given career they would bring an unbiased look to the situation and being a researcher they are more analytical than most people. Besides, because the Champion also has the shinobi of this land to look after they also have their shinobi council, which I happen to be a part of."

Obito looked at Eve owlishly at the admission of her being a part of Sinnoh's Shinobi Counsel.

"Now, enough chit chat. Let's move onto what our original purpose was for this meeting." Said Eve, jogging Obito's memory as to why he was here in the first place, "This may be hard to believe but the Legends do interact with us from time to time, although some have even claimed to meet or see a Mythical Pokémon." She scoffed at the mention of some seeing one of the Myths, "But, I guess that it's not so far 'fetched as I make it out to be considering some of the things that have been going on in the world as of late."

Obito was about to ask about what she meant but didn't get the chance before Eve continued to talk.

"Nonetheless because of your situation you may register as a Shinobi of Sinnoh and if we ever make contact with the Land of Fire and Konoha, you will have the option to either go back to them, or, stay with us." Eve paused to give Obito a bit of time to absorb what she was saying, "Anyway, what was your rank before, _this_ happened?"

"Uhhh… Chūnin."

"M'kay just gotta copy some things from your Pokémon Trainer file to here. Since you are of the Uchiha Clan did you awaken your Sharingan yet?" asked Eve as she typed and clicked away at her computer.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, "stated the blunette as she inputted the needed information, "your all set. When you get to the front desk you will be handed your Shinobi ID, I don't even need to tell you don't lose it, any questions?"

Obito shook himself out of his daze and wondered if there was anything else that he wanted to know. When he thought about it his Pokémon came to mind as well as what he had asked Den earlier before when they had walked here.

"Yeah, what about the Pokémon that I catch and my shinobi training?"

"Those are some very good questions, as for your Pokémon we have a Pokémon ranch set up in a well hidden location with many different terrains and environments to better suit some Pokémon as well as training for them." explained Eve.

"But, how do you tell the Pokémon apart?"

"When you buy pokeballs they are useless as they are, but when the clerk verifies your ID to check if you have any run ins with the law or if you have any strikes or anything on your License they will then tie the packaged pokeballs serial numbers to your ID, and when you capture a Pokémon the pokeball that was used will show up with a check mark by it on your account. Then it is the trainer's job to go in and fill in the Pokémon's species and other things. It's a tedious process but its worked rather well."

By the end of the explanation Obito's mind was swimming at all of the new information, "But what about Pokémon that I catch when I have a full team of six?"

"Well, in that case the Pokémon would not be placed in the ranch just yet instead it will be put in a storage box with your name and serial number and when you go in and fill out the info for that pokeball it will send them an update and they will take care of the rest."

That lifted some of the anxiety that Obito has had whenever he had thought of what would happen when he would catch his seventh Pokémon.

"So, what about my shinobi training when I'm on the road?"

"When you go to the official Sinnoh Shinobi website or our app," said Eve as she wrote down the website and app on a piece of paper and handed it to Obito, "you log in and there you can search for different jutsu's, techniques, poisons, and more. But if you are looking for a tutor or teacher for a specific subject then you can also search for those, and if you want some one on one teaching then you put in a request detailing when and where and they will meet you there. As for our cyber security, along with our man made programs we also have porygon's, porygon 2's, and porygon Z's patrolling and protecting our servers."

"Huh."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it. If anything I could always ask on the website right?"

Eve nodded her head and with that they said goodbye to each other and Obito headed back to the front lobby to collect his new Shinobi ID so he and Den could hang out at the park or something so Obito could fill out his Pokémon's pokeballs on his shinobi account, of course after he downloads the app. After collecting his ID he turns around to find that Den'atsu was waiting for him on the comfy lobby chairs.

"Took you long enough Obito." Den said as he stood up from his chair.

Obito gave his friend a blank look, "Yeah well it probably took a while 'cause I wanted to know about where our extra Pokémon go."

"Well, yours maybe, mine will just be sent home. But I see why that would take a while to explain." stated Den as he and Obito left the building.

"What time is it anyway Den? I'm hungry." At the end of Obito's statement of hunger his stomach gave a mighty growl.

Den gave a small chuckle and checked his phone, "My phone says it's about 12:15 so why don't we find a place to eat then we can head out of town to Floaroma Town."

"That sounds fine."

With their plan of action figured out the young trainers found a restaurant and ordered their food to go and headed to the nearest park to eat and feed their Pokémon. During this time Obito downloaded the app that Eve told him about and started looking at the serial numbers on the pokeballs and started filling out the species it contained, its gender, and nickname, etc.

By the time they were finished with their lunch break it was about 1:45 in the afternoon when they started to head to Route 204 to the north heading towards Floaroma Town. But their good mood came to an end when they came to a scene that made Obito rush in blindly.

It was Dawn battling two weirdly dressed individuals with the same dyed hair and hair style. Dawn however was looking at her knocked out Pokémon in horror while trying to fight against the two people from getting to Professor Rowan. But before one of them could get around her Obito came in and punched one in the face and the other in the gut while Den'atsu got Dawn away from them and towards Rowan.

"Why the hell are you harassing Dawn and the Professor?" asked Obito seething with anger and ready to throw down if the need arose.

Strangely enough both of the weirdly dressed people replied in unison in a dead voice, "Team Galactic has need of the Professors research. Step aside or face the consequences of your actions."

"Like hell am I going to let you take the Professors notes." snarled Obito as he readied the pokeball that contained Raiton.

"Then you will face the same fate the girl did." They replied in unison once again sending out their Pokémon, a purple skunk like Pokémon and a cat with a springy tail.

"Stun!"

"Glameow."

"Raiton take care of that cat!" ordered Obito after he threw Raiton's pokeball but while he went to reach for Yūgure's ball when Den's drilbur came to his aid with a Metal Claw for the skunk like Pokémon.

Obito looked to see Den standing next to him.

"You're not going to take care of these two alone Obito. Don't want you to take all the glory for yourself."

"Heh, yeah." Obito said as he turned back towards their opponents.

Raiton was trying to avoid the fierce cat's claws and was finally able to stop dodging long enough to use Leer to lower his opponent leave themselves slightly open and rammed into them with a Tackle throwing the offending Pokémon back a few feet. This however, was not as effective as Obito had thought as the Pokémon's trainer ordered it to use Growl.

This made Obito growl himself as he ordered Raiton to use Tackle again. The cat seemed to welcome the incoming shinx with a barrage of scratch attacks, some of which were actually able to hit Raiton. But that did not stop the barreling Pokémon as he slammed into the grey cat which seemed to have been a critical hit. The attack had done a fair amount of damage, but the determined feline was still standing.

Taking advantage of the state of his opponent Obito ordered Raiton to finish the fight with another Tackle which knocked the Pokémon out for the count but not before the glameow landed a scratch attack. But with the close quarters that the Pokémon had been in the glameow had scratched Raiton on the face right over his left eye.

Obito was in shock, and only one thing came to his mind was when Kakashi had lost his own eye.

"RAITON!" screamed Obito.

* * *

 **Obito's Team**

 **1.** **Houndour:** **Yugure (Dusk)**

 **Gender** **:** Male

 **Moves:** Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ember, Rock Smash

 **2.** **Shinx:** **Raiton (Lightning, but i'm going off of when someone announces their jutsu from Naruto)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Tackle, Leer, Charge

 **3.** **Dewott:** **Arashinoumi (Stormy Seas)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Tackle, Razor Shell, Water Gun, Brine

* * *

 **Den'atsu's Team**

 **1.** **Pichu:** **Ichigo (Strawberry)**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip

 **2.** **Vaporeon:** **Jinsoku (Swift)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Dig

 **3.** **Drilbur:** **Hado Tsume (Hard Claws)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Dig, Metal Claw, Mud Slap


	19. Chapter 19: Injured

**hello everyone!**

 **so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out but school got in the way so i didnt have time to work on this, i know i said that i wanted to do a double upload, but i just go time to finish this chapter so i hope that i can tide you guys over with this for now.**

 **no to mention that i have a little motivation for my Naruto/Tokyo Ghoul story, but now that i have had a chance to play the new pokemon games i will be switching to 7th gen level up move sets and the like.**

 **however, since it would require a complete overhaul to update the story once again i will not do that because i think that if i were to do that i would kill all motivation to progress the story, i have taken enough time to fix things so i hope that you guys can deal with this.**

 **anyway, sorry for the kinda short chapter but enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Injured**

"RAITON!" screamed Obito as he bolted to his injured Pokémon and kicking the enemy glameow away from his bleeding shinx sending it flying and making it hit its trainer in the face.

"Obito! Go to the Pokémon Center I can handle the rest!" shouted Den'atsu as he turned back to his own fight that his drilbur was on the verge of winning.

Without being told twice Obito booked it to the Pokémon Center using his chakra to give himself a boost as he wove his way through the crowds of people before slowing down enough for the Pokémon Center's automatic doors to read his presence to open.

"I need Nurse Joy! Where's Nurse Joy?!" shouted Obito in frantic worry while startling the other trainers in the lobby with his sudden appearance.

Hearing the distress in the trainer's voice a chansey came by with a stretcher, and not far behind her was Nurse Joy who instructed the Pokémon to get it to a room and starts to stop the bleeding. Obito followed the Nurse so he could wait in the hallway instead of the lobby.

Obito did not have to wait long however for Nurse Joy to come out of the room in which she was treating Raiton.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" asked Obito eager for some good news about Raiton's condition, and defiantly hoping that the young shinx wouldn't lose sight in his left eye.

"Your shinx is just fine, it's a superficial wound so he must have an eye patch for about two weeks, and it will need some antibiotics applied to the wound and it will need to be flushed so that way it won't get infected and make it worse." assured Nurse Joy.

Obito let out a breath of relief that he didn't know that he was holding, his worries washing away.

"However, he will not be able to join in any battles until his wounds have healed, but he can do some light training, I would not recommend it for at least a few days. Now, would you mind telling me how he became injured in the first place?"

Obito nodded and began telling Nurse Joy about the oddly dressed young adults harassing and threatening Professor Rowan and his assistant Dawn. He also told the Jubilife City Nurse Joy about the ensuing Pokémon battle that he and Den had.

The nurse was a little put off by what had transpired that lead for Obito's second Pokémon in a small amount of time to be hospitalized and out of commission for at least a week. But, with practiced ease the young nurse was able to keep an emotionless face so as not to drive Obito's anxiety any higher.

There have been whisperings about people that looked like what the young trainer in front of her had described lurking around the city, and even in other places around the Sinnoh Region as of late. The police, shinobi, hospitals and Pokémon clinics have been put on alert to look out for anything out of the ordinary. The Pokémon clinics and hospitals were told to report anything to the cops or a member of the Sinnoh Shinobi forces in the area. While on the other hand the police would have to go through their usual procedures in how they take care of these things. Although, out of all of them the shinobi have a bit freer reign because, depending on their rank (Chūnin and above) they can act on anything that they feel something is illegal or if someone is up to no good, but only within what they feel they can handle.

"Was that the only Pokémon that you used to battle these individuals?"

Obito nodded in confirmation, "Yes."

The young woman gave a small sigh.

"Can I go see Raiton now?"

The young woman gave the young Uchiha a kind smile, "Yes, he should be up for visitors, but I will alert the police to what happened and I will need to update your medical file for your Pokémon that I have on hand."

As Obito was about to head into the room that Raiton was staying in when he remembered something.

"Wait! I think you need this to update my file then." Obito said as he handed his shinobi ID to Nurse Joy.

She just smiled and gave her thanks and went on her way to update Obito's file and to call the police.

It was about an hour later that Den walked in to Raiton's hospital room and closed the door to give both privacy.

"How is he?" asked Den'atsu worriedly.

Obito gave a small sigh, not taking his eyes off Raiton, "He's gonna be fine. It was nothing serious, but he's gonna be out of commission for a little bit though."

"That's a relief; anyway, those two weirdoes that we fought were apparently part of a new team."

"New team?" asked Obito in confusion and tore his eyes away from Raiton to look at Den in utter confusion.

When Den caught sight of Obito's confused look realization dawned on him, "That's right, you're new here so you probably never heard of them. But every so often an 'evil team' pops up." He said using air quotes on 'evil team', "Since Kanto and Johto are literally right next to each other they've had to collectively deal with the brunt of Team Rocket who deals with mostly illegal stuff, like stealing Pokémon, poaching Pokémon, selling Pokémon, and illegal Pokémon experimentation, etc. But for the most part they are a shade of their former self and barely hanging on. But, other regions had to deal with some evil team that was basically tailored for their region. A good comparison would be in Hoenn with Teams Aqua and Magma who were centered around Kyogre and Groudon respectively."

Obito kept silent throughout Den's explanation.

"But Teams Aqua and Magma have turned over a new leaf and instead work together and with others as a non-profit environmental and Pokémon preservation organizations dealing with land and sea respectively." Den shook his head," But this new team is shaping up to being a different can of worms to what has been previously been recorded."

Obito was silent after Den's description of the 'evil teams' and started to pet Raiton's unconscious form, and out of curiosity checked the time. _3:37 huh,_ Obito looked up and looked out the window, _late afternoon, guess we'll stay the night and leave early in the morning for Floaroma Town._ With this new plan of action in his mind he decided to let his friend and traveling companion know about it so they can plan accordingly.

"If Rai doesn't wake up soon then we'll stay the night and leave early."

"Sounds good, although I think it would be better to leave in the morning anyway ya'know? 'Cause the sun's gonna go down soon so we'd have to stop and make camp anyway in a little bit."

It was only a few minutes later when Obito got his ID back from Nurse Joy and both young teen boys decided to get fast food and camp out in Raiton's hospital room for the night, not feeling up to booking a room for one night. So, when both young teens settled down in the sterile smelling hospital room and fell into a night of restlessness because of the events earlier that day.

It was when the sky was pink with morning light that Obito and Den left the Pokémon Center to continue their way. Before she let the young shinobi leave the Center Nurse Joy had given Obito care instructions, medicine, and a syringe to flush Raiton's wound with. The young shinobi were silent as they walked on a well traveled trail on Route 204 in the early morning, listening to the sounds of Pokémon waking up from a night of sleep, and listening to the last hoots of hoothoot and the rare noctowl as the sun begins to come up.

For some reason Obito was unnaturally quiet and had a worried look on his face as he and Den'atsu left Jubilife City to go north to Floaroma Town. At first Den just left the young Uchiha to his own thoughts, but the awkward silence became increasingly uncomfortable and the look on Obito's face was starting to worry him a little. But, Den decided that giving him time would best and that he will talk when he was ready to.

This seemed to have worked because not 15 minutes later Obito finally spoke up,

"Hey Den." Came the quiet conversation starter.

"Mm? What is it Obito?" Den asked quizzically, trying not to sound like he was desperate to know what was up.

"Have there been any incidents of Pokémon dying in gym battles or just in general when it comes to battling?" Obito asked softly as they made their way through Route 204 at a leisurely pace.

The question had come out of nowhere and threw Den off a little, "Yeah why?"

Obito looked Den straight in the face, "Because what happened to Raiton made me think about our battles with Roark. If Jinsoku was not fast enough with his Dig or the rocks from the Rock Tomb been off Jinsoku would have been crushed. The same with Arashinoumi when he was dodging those Rollout attacks."

The somber tone that Obito had said those words sent a chill down Den'stsu's spine. The realization that he could have lost Jinsoku hit him like a ton of bricks, a Pokémon that he had hatched and grew up with. But most of all, he could have lost his best friend.

"Then we need to be more careful in the future, especially with our hazardous jobs as shinobi."

Obito nodded his head in agreement and the two were silent once again as they let their Pokémon out of their pokeballs to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. Yūgure took the initiative to take point, Arashinoumi taking his left flank, and Raiton never leaving Obito's side because he was half blind and injured now. Den'atsu's team on the other hand took other positions. Ichigo had climbed her way up to Den's shoulder, Jinsoku took the right flank, and Hādo Tsume burrowed underground covering their rear. Even though there was peace between the regions right now did not mean that there were no threats lurking in the shadows, case in point the weird emotionless people from the day before.

"Hey Den, there's been a something that I have been wondering about."

"What is it?"

"What rank are you? I mean you know I'm a Chūnin, but I have no idea what rank you are."

"That that makes a lot of sense actually. I never did tell you, but I am a Chunin as well." Sensing Obito's curious gaze on him he continued before he could ask, "My uncle had been tutoring me since I was young and even for my age I was considered a genius. So, when I was old enough to enter the fast track courses to becoming a shinobi my uncle signed me up."

Noticing the questioning look on Obito's face Den continued, "Here in the Pokémon Regions kid's our age is typically still Genin, high Genin sure but still. This was due to our nations being in a long-standing peace time that the need for child soldiers is basically not there so there is no real need for us to be put in the sort of situations that Chunin and above face. But, because most of our forces here are made up of civilian born shinobi does not make them any less weak. In fact, the fast track idea came from a very well respected civilian born Jonin decades ago.

He had noticed that some of the more advanced Academy students were getting restless and irritated that their talents were not being acknowledged. So, before things could get worse from the low rumblings of angry parents and children he created the Fast Track Course. This satisfied the majority and so it passed."

From there the conversation turned more light hearted as the boys made their way through Route 204. The weather was nice and calm, clear skies, light breeze, and mild temperature. All the things that reminded Obito of a typical spring day in Konoha and along the route the two companions ran into a small amount of Pokémon trainers that wanted to test their skill against their fellow travelers.

Its needless to say that both Obito and Den won all their battles, but instead of just leaving the other trainers in the wake of their defeat they stuck around to give the other young trainers some tips on battling and bonding with their Pokémon. But despite their minor interruptions on making their way to Floaroma Town they could make it before 3:30 P.M. just in time for a late lunch.

"This place is so calm and the air is so clean compared to Jubilife and Oreburgh." Obito commented as he and Den lounged in their room eating room service with the window open.

Den swallowed his food before answering, "You bet. This place is one of the best places in the Sinnoh Region that has high air quality."

"I can tell, Jubilife has a pretty high smog problem while Oreburgh is basically a coal mining city."

The conversation drifted from their as the two friends sat in silence enjoying their dinner and their Pokémon enjoy theirs. They had decided to do some sight-seeing in the morning and wanted to spend the rest of the day just hanging out in their hotel room.

* * *

 **Obito's Team**

 **1.** **Houndour:** **Yugure (Dusk)**

 **Gender** **:** Male

 **Met:** Hatched from egg (Sandgem Town)

 **Moves:** Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ember, Rock Smash

 **2.** **Shinx:** **Raiton (Lightning, but i'm going off of when someone announces their jutsu from Naruto)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Met:** Route 202

 **Moves:** Tackle, Leer, Charge

 **3.** **Dewott:** **Arashinoumi (Stormy Seas)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Met:** Route 203

 **Moves:** Tackle, Razor Shell, Water Gun, Brine

* * *

 **Den'atsu's Team**

 **1.** **Pichu:** **Ichigo (Strawberry)**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Moves:** Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip

 **2.** **Vaporeon:** **Jinsoku (Swift)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Quick Attack, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Dig

 **3.** **Drilbur:** **Hado Tsume (Hard Claws)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Moves:** Fury Swipes, Dig, Metal Claw, Mud Slap


	20. UPDATE ON POLL

**Original date: 9/30/17**

Hey guys so sorry for not updating for months, I had uploaded chapter 19 with the intention of working on chapter 20 soon after but school started to get in the way the life also took a turn and now that I finally have a chance to kind of breath I decided to look over this fic. And re-reading it and going through the plot of Diamond and Pearl and Platinum and the Sinnoh region in general and I have decided to discontinue this story and remake it with a different pokemon game.

So, with that in mind, I will post a poll with some regions that I think I could fit this better with. Not to mention that I think I could have incorporated some elements better that what I did and when I thought about it for this I was already too far in to fix it appropriately.

With that I will leave this with not a fair well but as a see you soon.

~Shadow

 **Edit date: 10/6/17**

So just to let everyone know that the poll is still up and so far only 7 people in total have voted and the results so far are as follows,

 **Alola:** 3 votes

 **Johto:** 2 votes

 **Kalos:** 2 votes

 **Unova (Black and White):** 0 votes

To be honest i was kind of surprised, because I really wanted to replay Black or White for this but I could use that in the future. But so far we are in the Alola region with Johto and Kalos neck and neck in 2nd place. I will probably keep the poll open until about early-mid November, but if I don't see anymore votes within the next week or so then I will cut it off where the current votes are.

So even just one more vote will keep me from closing the poll early.

~ Shadow

 **Edit date: 10/12/17**

Just wanted to give you guys an update to the poll, its going well. I got a few more votes there is still a tie though. The poll is still open so go ahead and cast your vote.

 **Current Results:**

 **Alola:** 4

 **Kalos:** 4

 **Johto:** 3

 **Unova (Black and White):** 0

~Shadow

 **Edit date: 10/26/17**

just wanted to update you guys on the poll's progress.

So far Alola is in the lead, and just to let you know there are a couple more weeks left in the poll.

 **Alola:** 9

 **Kalos:** 4

 **Johto:** 4

 **Unova:** 1

~Shadow

 **Edit Date: 11/6/17**

So I have decided to end the poll on 11/15/17, this will give those of you that haven't voted yet a chance to do so.

 **Alola:** 10

 **Kalos:** 4

 **Johto:** 4

 **Unova:** 1

~ Shadow


	21. Final Poll Update

**FINAL UPDATE: 11/19/17**

before i get into the results i would just like to say thank you for everyone's support and for taking the time to vote.

now onto the announcement that you've all been waiting for!

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

ALOLA IS THE WINNER!

the results are as follows:

 **Alola: 10**

 **Johto: 4**

 **Kalos: 4**

 **Unova: 2**

since Alola is the winner and during this poll i have been debating using either Sun and Moon or Ultra Sun and Moon, and i have come to the decision to use Ultra Sun and Moon. the reason behind this is because from what i have seen from TheKingNappy's playthrough Ultra Sun and Moon seems to be a more polished game, now thats not to say that Sun and Moon aren't polished but Ultra Sun and Moon seems more lived in to me. so what this means is that this story will be on the back burner for now for a multitude of reasons.

the biggest being that i need to get the games for myself so i can experience it first hand and to retain more info on the plot than to have to constantly looking up the plot and stuff. the other one being that i am in the middle of getting some paperwork done so i can sign up for classes in the Spring of next year to the University i just transferred to. with those things in mind it will taking me a while to get back to this.

but I hope to see you all soon!

~Shadow


End file.
